


摇篮的名字

by nooneknowsguo



Category: NCT (Band), SungChen - Fandom, markchan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneknowsguo/pseuds/nooneknowsguo





	摇篮的名字

上篇  
海沿

辰乐的小名是李东赫随口取的，大名叫钟辰乐，小名非要用叠字，李敏亨很没想法地说那就叫乐乐。李东赫不同意，说李敏亨没想象力，然后他自己想象了一秒，说：“叫蕾蕾吧。”  
没什么特殊含义，就是看见了辰乐婴儿床上的蕾丝花边小被子，李敏亨顺着他的眼神看过去，李东赫还不承认，非得硬给蕾蕾这两个字赋予点什么深刻含义。盘腿坐在沙发上冥思苦想了十多分钟，香蕉吃完了两根也没想出来，李敏亨就站在旁边等他交“答卷”，零分。李东赫开始贿赂“监考老师”，他跳下沙发去亲李敏亨的嘴唇，李敏亨却摁着他的头往下，说他刚才吃香蕉真好看。李东赫当然知道他是什么意思，孩子生下来才几个月，不太能做爱，李敏亨熬了更久，上火上的眼睛通红。十八岁，刚尝出点做爱的滋味李东赫就怀孕了，前三个月不能做爱，李敏亨把头往墙上磕问自己为什么不戴套。李东赫坐在阳台的地毯上看风景，说是海景房，可又过分荒凉了，底下一片泛白的荒海，不像海，像河。原来每次坐在这儿看“河”李东赫都得打电话跟妈妈抱怨，说买这房子肯定是被人骗了。后来倒也看习惯了，地毯都铺上了，就是坐这儿的时候总爱呛风，于是刚怀孕就感冒了。李敏亨没什么经验，给李东赫买了好几盒感冒药，李东赫抱着根本都还没隆起来的肚子叹气：“没有爱情的孕夫就是任人宰割的小狗。”李东赫一摊手，手心里是几粒感冒药，他耷拉着眼角看李敏亨，又说：“看看，李敏亨竟然给我买毒药。”  
说明书上写了孕妇不能吃，李敏亨没注意，李东赫自从看见自己那两条线的验孕棒开始就谨慎起来了。看着李东赫的眼神，李敏亨知道自己做错事了，他把李东赫手心里的感冒药抠出来扔了。李东赫对着他的脸咳嗽了两声，他忽然想起来好像还有一种说法，直接捧着李东赫的脸亲了十分钟，然后拉开阳台的门许愿大喊：“让东赫把感冒传染给我吧！”李东赫被猛地灌进客厅的风呛了个够呛，咳嗽地更严重了，李敏亨马上闭嘴安静地关了门，把李东赫摁在沙发上解开睡衣扣子换衣服，十多度的天，不算冷，却差点把围巾都给他围上了。  
房子在荒郊野岭，叫不到车，李敏亨从二楼把李东赫抱下去之后站在门口犯难。握着手机想了一会儿，李东赫听见李敏亨给医院打电话叫救护车，他赶紧捂住李敏亨的嘴，指指菜园里的自行车，李敏亨摇头说李东赫怀着孕，怪危险的。李东赫说要不报警吧，说咱俩迷路了，让警察带我们去医院。  
最后还是打电话给爸爸了，爸爸边开车边说让他俩搬去市里住，要不然怀孕看病不方便，李敏亨看了一眼李东赫，李东赫说不去，不想跟爸妈一起住。  
“闹什么脾气。”爸爸说他。  
李东赫瘪着嘴夸张地说：“因为你们非让我结婚，我这一生都断送在李敏亨手里了。”  
“怎么还生这个气，你跟敏亨不是好好的吗？”  
“好个屁。”李东赫说。  
李敏亨拍拍李东赫的嘴：“胡说八道。”

结婚不是自愿的，结婚之前李东赫跟李敏亨根本就不熟，但是必须得结，也不是必须的程度，有点类似相亲，李东赫因为没去上大学而成了无业游民，好像还没什么要去工作的意思，妈妈说趁着年轻要快点结婚才行。没学历，条件也并没有特别优秀，拖来拖去可能到了三十也结不成。李东赫才十八，被逼着见了几个对象，男的女的都有，最后到了李敏亨这儿，是李敏亨跟家里拍的板说就要李东赫了。根本就不是一见钟情，李敏亨十八岁就被逼着相亲的原因跟李东赫不一样，为了满足爷爷去世之前的最后心愿，冥顽不灵的老头根本不管什么爱不爱情喜不喜欢的事。李敏亨本想先随便结着，等爷爷走了之后再离，见了几个挑三拣四的人之后，好不容易遇上一个和他一样满不在乎的李东赫。李敏亨在心里说，就他吧，没什么要求也没什么爱情，好聚好散也方便。  
可是结婚那天晚上就做爱了，不知道怎么到床上去的，只有一张床，是冬天，除了床以外到处都冷，也没人幼稚地画什么三八线，在同一床被子里挤来挤去，李敏亨翻身就压在了李东赫身上，名字都没记好，李什么来着，只知道跟他一个姓，是他主动说做爱试试吧。李东赫半睁着眼睛说好，记得戴套。只是做爱而已，时间很固定，隔一天一次，这个年纪既然身边有可以正当做爱的对象，不做好像才不正常。日久生情也不知道是哪个日，反正是生了，像火一样，在搬来这套海景房的时候，被海风吹的欲火燎原，日常生活里除了做爱再没有别的事了，终于做到李东赫喊停，一晚上一次都没射出来，之前射太多了，李东赫说歇几天，地毯铺在阳台上忽然开始过起了无欲无求的生活。他问李敏亨打算什么时候离婚，李敏亨坐在沙发上看拳击比赛，扭头回了一句：“先不离了，你同意吗？”  
两个人煞有其事的在墙上写字，不离婚的原因，后面三个点，李敏亨用笔在上面写“麻烦”，李东赫在下面写“嗯”，笔又到李敏亨手里，李敏亨想了半天才接着写“想做爱”，李东赫又在下面跟了一个“嗯”，不离婚的理由成了因为可以随便做爱，李东赫站在沙发上说又不是世界上只剩他们两个，跟别人做爱也一样吧。  
“不一样。”李敏亨说。  
李东赫问他：“你试过了？”  
“嗯，有点硬不起来。”  
“什么时候的事。”  
“上个月。”  
“我要具体日期。”  
“我十一点多才回来的那天。”  
李东赫又把笔拿起来，在一片白墙上另起一行，上面写：2001年2月2日，李敏亨出轨。  
李敏亨把笔抢过来添了两个字：未遂。  
沙发背后的墙上写了很多东西，还有痛骂对方的脏话，李东赫骂的很难听，怀孕难受的时候挺着肚子站在沙发上能写二十多句骂李敏亨的话，李敏亨每天下课回来都能看见墙上多几行。李东赫侧躺在床上肚子不小，李敏亨进房间跟他说，你画墙纸呢？李东赫动都不想动，张张嘴都是给李敏亨面子，他说：“操你妈离婚吧。”  
李东赫孕吐很严重，整天头昏脑胀，总也吃不下饭，他站在阳台上威胁李敏亨，说要么带他去把孩子打了要么他就从阳台上跳下去。话还没说完又想吐了，他扒着栏杆往下干呕时李敏亨过来扶着他，从肚子挺起来的时候李东赫就难受地成天哭，说自己出生以后从来都没有这么难受过。本来应该是爱情的结晶，那首先得有爱情，李东赫站在阳台上说，结他妈个婚就算了，你不爱我我不爱你的，我他妈凭什么给你生孩子。  
打掉孩子其实来不及了，李东赫非要去。那时候怀孕五个月，站在阳台上对李敏亨以死相逼，要么一个死要么两个死。除了怀孕难受以外其实还有一个原因，最近的他闲来在家，每天胡思乱想，思考的结果是他现在愈发开始意识到在自己人生的开端，十八岁的时候似乎是做了错事。别人的一生都是从此时开始，他却在这个时候就结束了，孩子生下来以后过的是什么生活他连想都不敢想，知道自己怀孕的时候打电话给妈妈，本来说话说的好好的，挂电话之前却突然说了一句：“我才十八岁。”  
因为李东赫提到了爱情，李敏亨哄他，就接着说了：“既然没爱情，那就找找爱情吧。”  
“真没他妈的情趣，什么叫找找爱情。”  
李东赫吸着鼻涕放开了阳台栏杆，在李敏亨怀里像死尸一样挺着，李敏亨改口：“谈恋爱吧。”  
他叫了老婆，李东赫坐在沙发上抖腿，指着自己的肚子说：“你的孩子在我手里，你最好让我天天高兴，谈恋爱就像样点，先说一百遍我爱你。”  
李敏亨有气无力地说了五遍，李东赫不满意，让他站在阳台上对着海喊。李敏亨开门出去了，我爱你我爱你的喊了一百遍，回来以后李东赫问他爱谁，怎么没喊名字，李敏亨觉得他胡闹，说不喊了分手吧。  
李东赫用脚踢茶几，踢的生疼，说不玩了，孩子生完以后离婚，孩子归李敏亨，自己已经厌倦婚姻生活了。  
电视上在播电视剧。爱情剧，李东赫瞥了一眼，看着烦人，说怎么就爱的要死要活的。李敏亨更烦人，说不想生算了，孩子五个月也能打，就是伤身体。  
李东赫往墙上看，两个人上次写的不离婚原因还明晃晃地摆在墙上，李东赫又爬到沙发上写，离婚的原因，后面三个点。  
沙发是软的，李东赫肚子沉，有点站不住，李敏亨坐到沙发上扶着李东赫的腿，李东赫踹了李敏亨一脚，在“离婚的原因”下面写：没爱情。  
直到怀孕中期才开始想爱情，李东赫觉得如果不是自己怀孕，可能还没这种人生危机感。突然有了家的概念，所以想着所有的感情都必须完整，但他和李敏亨的婚姻本来就不是在感情基础上产生的。结婚的原因，被逼的。不离婚的原因，想做爱。离婚的原因，没爱情。  
这回没给爸爸打电话，李敏亨打电话叫了车。过了两个小时那车才过来，刚来就被李东赫劈头盖脸一顿骂，李东赫说都几点了，是要去离婚的，来这么晚还他妈能离的成吗？  
司机脾气也差，看了李东赫一眼，扔下一句来不及拉倒，又把车开走了。  
李敏亨这才锁好门过来，钥匙还没收回兜里，李东赫回头外八字看着李敏亨走过来，手里的一串钥匙哗啦哗啦地响，上面有个塑料片的钥匙链，李东赫做的，是一只棕色小狗。李东赫还给塑料片上的小狗取了名，叫coco。刚结婚那会儿李东赫每天都盘腿坐在沙发上等李敏亨回家，然后说“coco回来啦。”钥匙放在李敏亨的裤兜里，李东赫摸着摸着就变了位置，从裤兜摸到裤裆，然后就开始做爱。  
是想养狗来着，同意结婚的原因之一也有一条是因为本以为搬到新房住自己能养条狗。因为家里不让养，妈妈过敏，结果结婚之后李敏亨也不同意，一开始说太脏，李东赫领着李敏亨看了七八部跟狗有关的电影，说要李敏亨领会领会狗有多可爱，李敏亨又说自己不喜欢。李东赫没先斩后奏，因为他也不相信自己能独自养活一只狗，房子很大，两层楼，真要是在家里乱撒尿，可能都找不到尿在了哪儿，得让李敏亨帮他才行，可怎么说都不同意，李东赫气地做了好多个跟狗有关的小玩意，挂了李敏亨一书包，连衣服上都被他画了狗。  
好像也挺高兴的，起码想起这些事来的时候还能笑出来，这样的日子一直持续到最近呢，怀孕初期的时候还像是能把婚姻关系维持到天长地久的样子，突然就变了，李敏亨说车跑了，今天离不了婚也打不了孩子了。李东赫哦了一声，说要去海边透透气。李敏亨又陪着他去海边，总是没个蓝色，水是灰白的，李东赫莫名其妙地说环境污染问题不可小觑，李敏亨走在李东赫的前面帮他挡风，从阳台上对着海许愿这件事不知道是什么时候从谁开始的，总之无论是愿望还是决定都被这片白色的海听去了很多。李敏亨回头看了一眼脸色不太好的李东赫，忽然蹲在地上趴在自己的膝盖上，听着哗啦啦海水涌动的声音，他对着海水又说了一句话：“要不然别离婚了。”  
也不知道是说给谁听的，李东赫其实没听清，光知道李敏亨说了句什么，他问李敏亨说什么呢。  
李敏亨看了一眼李东赫的肚子，说：“要不我真的对你负责吧。”  
“什么意思？”  
李敏亨指指李东赫，说：“老婆”，又指指李东赫的肚子，说“孩子”。  
“你要养我们？”  
“嗯。”  
“多久。”  
李敏亨想了想，又说：“你和孩子都能独立生活为止。”  
李东赫压了压李敏亨的后背，问了他一句：“很沉吧？”  
“什么？你不沉。”  
“我不沉吗，我都胖了，不过我现在是说……责任，是叫责任吗？”  
李敏亨说：“那还好，心里比刚才轻了。”  
李东赫哦了一声，说好累，李敏亨要抱他，比之前重了，以前也经常抱的，做爱的时候也抱着做过，那时候很轻，现在有点重量了。李东赫还挺好哄，什么引产什么离婚，这会儿都烟消云散了似的，他窝在李敏亨的怀里故意问：“那么，在你没离婚的人生里，最重要的是什么？”  
李敏亨有些麻木地说：“老婆和孩子。”  
“以后愿意为了孩子生活吗？”  
“也不用为了孩子生活吧。”  
“可是我妈吓唬我，说她没怀孕之前也想地好好的，孩子生下来以后该怎么过就怎么过，结果有了我之后不自觉地就开始向着我生活了，那种感觉就像……后半生都被别人夺走了一样。”  
李敏亨问他：“所以你又要离婚又要打孩子的，是因为害怕了？”  
李东赫回答地很坦诚：“对。”  
“生的话要对孩子负责才行，之前没有考虑过吗？”  
“没有，我最多只想到让他平安出生。”  
“然后呢。”  
“都说了没有了。”  
李东赫又说起了那句话：“我才十八岁。”  
而李敏亨说：“我都十八岁了。”

还是没人正经提爱情的事儿，李敏亨像被人敲了脑袋似的，忽然懂事儿了不少。两个人从假甜蜜的床伴突然开始装尽职父母，到了家门口李敏亨用钥匙开门，李东赫看着钥匙上的coco又提出申请，他说养只狗吧，这次李敏亨说好。  
进门以后李东赫又把笔拿出来在墙上写字，2001年7月3日，人生日。  
李敏亨看着三个字问他：“谁生日？”  
“人生，人生的日子。”  
两个人第二次有了纸质契约，第一次是结婚证，这一次是人生契约，李东赫让李敏亨写：“我会对李东赫和孩子负责到他们能独立生活的那天。”  
李东赫想了想，本来纸上本来只有一句话，但是他又拿起了笔忽然像不断流出的水似的写了很多，他写：我觉得我的人生又草率又糟糕，但是今天想到了责任，那是即便没有爱情也可以让一个人和其他人一起生活下去的东西。  
李东赫抬头说：“对吗。”  
李敏亨站在旁边问他：“我们之间没有爱情吗？”  
“那谁说的明白，做爱直接就可以做，你说要负责也可以负责，但是爱情这玩意谁知道是怎么回事。”  
他把自己和李敏亨的人生契约收了起来，去了书房，李敏亨的落地书架，他让李敏亨站在梯子上闭着眼把纸睛随便夹在一本书里。李敏亨照做了，两个人站在书架下，谁都不知道李敏亨把他们的人生放进了哪本书里，李东赫拍拍李敏亨的肩膀，说：“好了老公，现在就差养狗这件事了。”  
李敏亨说第二天带他去买，李东赫满意了，满意就要奖励，他问李敏亨要不要做爱，李敏亨当然不拒绝，前戏的时候李敏亨忽然想起来一件事，很没情调，他开始跟李东赫商量去什么大学的事，是距离问题，远的话不能经常回家，近的话……李东赫问李敏亨：“附近有好学校吗？”  
李敏亨说：“都一般。”  
“那你随便吧。”  
李东赫什么都没说，李敏亨也没再提，他开始专心跟李东赫做爱，李东赫叫床的声音越来越大，可是又很累，他坐在李敏亨的身上，嗓子都叫哑了。后来又侧躺着做，李东赫彻底没力气了，他呜呜的，声音很小，连远处的海水声都掩盖不过，李敏亨的耳朵里却嗡嗡地响。那天晚上做的梦是李东赫从阳台上直接跳进了海里，那不是现实距离，其实离海并没有那么近，不太真实，所以才是个梦，可是李敏亨因为那个梦竟然从此以后开始恐高了，站在阳台上往下看的时候总回想起那个不详的梦来。  
孩子的胎梦是可乐，很奇怪，也是在那天晚上，李东赫梦见怀孕的自己坐在什么地方不停地喝着可乐，早上醒来以后口干舌燥，他跟李敏亨说想喝可乐，李敏亨说不行，给李东赫倒了杯水，这杯普通的白开水让李东赫趴在马桶上吐了十分钟，去医院看了，一般三个多月就会停止孕吐，但是医生说体质不同，有人能吐到生。  
从医院出来以后李东赫还惦记着买狗，要棕色的，和他的coco差不多的。找了几家宠物店李东赫都不喜欢，最后去了领养处，一群狗被关在一起，李东赫站在铁栏外面，指着最小的那只，说就它了。  
两个半月的狗，抱在怀里还在发抖，李敏亨不让李东赫抱，说要先去给狗做健康检查。在那之前先关在了笼子里，李东赫拎着笼子慢悠悠地跟着李敏亨，李敏亨说驾照快下来了，喜欢什么车，李东赫甚至都不知道李敏亨什么时候考的驾照。“喜欢什么车？”李敏亨又问了一次，李东赫说没了解，你随便吧。  
也确实是随便买了一辆，李敏亨回家问爸妈要了钱，顺便吃了顿饭，没带着李东赫，吃饭的时候妈妈问李敏亨什么时候离婚，爷爷已经死了，趁早离了还能找个更好的。  
“孩子呢。”  
“等孩子生下来以后就离吧，孩子归你，东赫还没工作吗？”  
“没呢。”  
“你当初怎么看上他了？”  
李敏亨没说话，扒了两口饭就走了，刚走了没两分钟，妈妈的电话就打过来了：“我给你找了个新对象，女的，条件特好，就是比你大两岁。”  
“我还上着学呢。”  
“不提上学还好，你怎么就在这儿挑了那么个破学校，要不是你爸有点本事，我都不好意思往外跟别人说。”  
李敏亨不知道哪来的火气，他停在摆花的高台阶上接电话，花盆里的花都干成了碎末，旁边不知道谁扔了一盒烟，还有火机，李敏亨顺手点了一根，电话那边换了个话题，开始滔滔不绝地说那个女孩有多好，李敏亨说好个屁。  
“当初非逼着我结，现在又让我离，你们有病没病？”  
“不是为了应付你爷爷吗？”  
“那是随便应付的事吗？”  
“当时你不也说了以后肯定是要离婚的，以为你们没什么感情的，谁知道这么快就有孩子了，怎么了，还打算在一起过多久？”  
李敏亨直接挂了电话，他平复着呼吸，不知道从哪突然走出来一个人，是个男孩，也是十七八岁的样子，朦朦胧胧的竟然有些像李东赫，那个人说：“你抽了我的烟。”  
“不好意思。”  
“没关系。”手已经伸到了李敏亨的肩膀上，那人又说，“你也得让我吃你的东西。”  
连说话的样子都有点像李东赫，语气娇娇的，有时候会故意装女孩子，李敏亨忽然觉得自己疯了，是不是梦，他问自己，是不是突然回到十八岁最开始的时候了。那个人已经把手伸向了李敏亨的裤裆，也和李东赫的动作差不多，可是不一样的，李敏亨从裤兜里把钥匙拿出来给那个人看上面的coco，问：“它叫什么名字？”  
这个问题问的有点弱智，也让那个人的脸色变得很好笑，忽然不像李东赫了，像是梦魇被破了，李敏亨清醒了过来，他回答了自己的问题，说：“coco。”  
“神经病吧。”那个人说他。  
妈妈又发来了短信，里面是一张女孩的照片，应该就是那个新的相亲对象，李敏亨低头看着，竟然觉得这个女的也有点像李东赫。他删了短信，然后想起了真正的李东赫的脸，那张脸印在了他这一路上遇见的每一个人的模样上，这个世界成了到处都是李东赫的世界。李敏亨先开了爸爸的车回家，开门上楼以后看见李东赫坐在地上，那只小狗坐在他的对面，李东赫指着小狗说：“老大。”然后指着自己的肚子说：“老二。”

找到了。

就在那个瞬间，李敏亨在心里不知道说了多少次找到了。一路都像在充满了李东赫的迷宫里开车，可他清楚地知道现在坐在他眼前的人才是真正的李东赫，就在那儿。他忽然有好多话想说，想告诉李东赫很多可笑的事，比如说妈让他们离婚，还给他准备了一个新的女人，比如说他不小心抽了一个人的烟，那个人还想勾引他。但是这两件事没有一件能说，因为都是不好的事，所以他只是轻轻走过去站到了李东赫的背后，小狗对着李敏亨叫，李东赫这才回头发现李敏亨回来了。  
“吓我一跳，你爸给你买车了吗？”  
“买了，还没提，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
“能开就行。”  
李东赫从地上站起来要回卧室了，墙上长得很夸张的表滴滴答答地像是在说现在的时间是晚上十一点。李东赫站起来的时候很吃力，他背对着李敏亨说今天又吐了很多次，还重复，很多很多次。  
“特别难受，比之前都难受。”  
李敏亨也因为这句话难受了，他想起之前的李东赫因为怀孕的难受站在阳台上用命威胁他/他有些害怕，伸手去抓李东赫的手，是热的。李敏亨又去了阳台，地毯很厚，可因为夜风所以很厚也是凉的。他扶着栏杆往下看了一眼，什么都没有，他的心却胡乱地跳个不停，眼睛也花了，因为李东赫，他真的开始恐高了。  
“李敏亨！狗撒尿了！”李东赫在屋里喊他。  
李敏亨答应了一声：“哦，来了。”  
李敏亨趴在地上擦了尿，站起来的时候他说：“把阳台封上吧。”  
“怎么了。”  
“我怕你又想着跳下去。”  
“海景房，封了阳台还住个屁，虽然那个景也不能叫景，荒郊野地，我怀疑一个人在这儿住都得自杀。”  
“别提自杀两个字，我听了过敏。”李敏亨又说，“要不搬家吧。”  
李东赫努力站直了身体，他觉得李敏亨又长高了，还在发育期的，两个人都在，变高还是变壮都很正常，李敏亨比他高了半头，他稍微抬着眼睛问李敏亨：“你怎么了。”  
李敏亨说：“我爱上你了。”  
“你说什么呢，在家喝酒了吧，身上还有烟味儿。”  
李敏亨又说：“我爱上你了。”  
“要做爱就直说。”  
李敏亨从李东赫身边走开，在沙发缝里抠出笔来，他直接在墙上写：“2001年9月12日，我感觉到了，我爱李东赫。”  
李东赫看了一眼李敏亨，一开始没什么反应，然后逐渐地露出一种很奇怪的笑容，脸上的模样不像是十八岁的孩子，而是突然长成了大人，他冲李敏亨招手：“敏亨，我们来聊聊。”  
阳台的门关了，窗帘也拉紧了，因为是暖色所以屋子也显的更温暖了一些，李东赫问他：“说说吧，哪里来的新奇想法。”  
“怎么就新奇想法了。”  
李东赫端着水杯，里面还是普通的白开水，他放到嘴边又放下，然后跟李敏亨说：“我最近连喝水都想吐。”  
李敏亨不知所措地问他：“那怎么办？”  
李东赫面无表情地喝了一口水，喉结很慢很慢地滚落下去，似乎很艰难，在咽下去之后他才说：“硬喝。”  
“我好像长大一点了，虽然难受地快死了，但是心里想的是怎么才能活了，上次站在阳台上是真的想死来着，但是有了你的责任保障书，我好一些了。第二天给我妈打电话，我问她在过去的一生中有没有想过死，她说有，可是后来再也不想了，因为自杀是一件很幼稚的事，在第一次明显感觉到胎动以后，我懂她的话是什么意思了。”  
李敏亨看着李东赫的脸，有点难过地捂住了自己的眼睛，他觉得李东赫是真的突然长大了一些。在这个阶段，他终于想到了爱情，李东赫却开始跟他聊生死了。他忽然想起来从前的某一天，在李东赫孕吐严重的时候，是李东赫第一次向他提出了爱情这个字眼，当时李东赫说既然是爱情的结晶，首先得有爱情，可是你不爱我我不爱你的，我凭什么给你生孩子。 李敏亨记得这些话，那天还在墙上写了字，离婚的理由后面写的是，没爱情。在海边的时候李东赫说很怕被孩子和家庭夺走自己的后半生，直到他写了人生契约之后李东赫才好起来。李东赫想着死的时候跟李敏亨要过爱情，李敏亨用责任补了爱情，现在换他跟李东赫说爱情了，李东赫却跳过了爱情也遗忘了死，好像所有害怕的一切都不再怕了，他走向了另一边，那一边是生。  
怎么会这样呢，李敏亨忽然有点无力，小狗往李东赫腿上爬，李东赫低头看看小狗，李敏亨跟李东赫说：“你也看看我。”  
“看你干嘛？”  
李敏亨重复：“我爱上你了。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“我爱你我怎么不知道？”  
“那现在我也知道了。”  
“你知道什么了？”  
像绕口令一样，两个人来回说着些颠倒话，李东赫说：“爱不爱的也没什么用，婚都结了，你还得养我跟孩子，对于我来说，可能爱情重要一点，但是在婚姻里，好像责任比较重要，爱情是附属品。”  
稍微长大一点的李东赫开始做作地跟李敏亨谈婚姻了，看起来很理智地先从什么地方抽身出来一样。他再一次抱着狗站了起来，李敏亨开始变傻了，想着刚才李东赫说的话，李东赫说是从胎动开始的，他跟着李东赫回了卧室，在李东赫躺下之后用手摸着他的肚子，想着这里面竟然有一个孩子，还是觉得神奇。他问李东赫，以后孩子长得像谁。李东赫闭着眼睛说谁知道，随便他长吧。李敏亨倒开始像个孩子一样了，他说东赫，跟我说说话吧。  
李东赫却睡着了，李敏亨什么都没懂，躺在床上开始思考这些事情，爱情，做爱，责任，到底是哪个比较重要。比不出来，可是他做过爱了，也写过人生契约了，只是没得到李东赫的爱情。他又开始想，自己真的爱李东赫吗，应该是吧，以自己今天的反应来看，是真的爱上李东赫了。有多爱呢，不知道了。

孕检的时候医生说孩子胎盘很正，估计也就五斤，可以顺产，生产之前要多活动。性别是不说的，但听说有一种测纸可以验出性别来，估计都是逗人玩的，李东赫还是买了，不但李东赫买了，李敏亨的妈妈也买了。李敏亨领着李东赫回家吃饭，开了新车，新车有些味道，李东赫恶心地想吐，耳朵上挂着一个塑料袋子随时准备。他靠在椅背上睡也睡不着，只是很晕，脸皱着，始终没有舒展开，挂着袋子的样子有些滑稽，但是很可爱，李敏亨一直控制不住地侧头看他，差点出了车祸。李敏亨急刹车的时候李东赫睁开了眼睛，他瞪了李敏亨一眼，李敏亨伸手把李东赫耳朵上的袋子扯了下来，说别戴着了，自己总想看，李东赫说会吐在车里，李敏亨说没事，十分钟以后李东赫真就吐在了车里。  
李敏亨把车停到了路边，李东赫下了车，屁股向外弯着腰干呕，弯腰也不舒服，李敏亨扶着他。才开了一半的路，李敏亨说回去吧，李东赫说算了，继续开吧。李敏亨把车里收拾之后又通了风，不敢关窗了，越关窗李东赫越难受，但是冬天快到了，有些冷，李敏亨脱了自己的衣服给李东赫穿，李东赫看了他一眼，笑他：“你怎么突然变了？”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“像个好老公一样。”  
李敏亨开始无尽重复那句话，他扒着李东赫的肩膀说：“老婆我爱上你了。”  
“从那天突然开始的？”  
李敏亨想了想，好像确实是从那天突然开始的，可又觉得不太对劲，怎么会突然开始呢，也许只是那天才意识到，所以他说：“我那天发现的。”  
李东赫非要问出个究竟似的：“因为什么发现了。”  
李敏亨应付不了了，他边开车边把那天遇见的事情说给李东赫听，他说自己在听见妈妈给他找了女人的时候很生气，还说有人想勾引他的时候他只想到了李东赫，又说回家听见李东赫说难受的时候自己也很难受，很怕他去死。  
李东赫听了以后却只有一个反应：“你妈开始不满意我了？”  
李敏亨知道自己说多了话，他也不想越描越黑，就只是开车了，这条路很长，他放了儿歌给想给孩子做胎教。李东赫抿着嘴，李敏亨觉得他不高兴了，为了哄李东赫，李敏亨跟着儿歌夸张地唱了起来，又胎动了，在李敏亨唱歌的时候，李东赫说宝宝动了，李敏亨又把车停了，他摸着李东赫的肚子突然感觉到里面的小脚踢了他一下，他看着李东赫的脸愣了好一会儿，然后叫了一声：“东赫。”  
“嗯。”  
“这里面有我们的孩子。”  
“嗯。”  
李敏亨突然咧嘴笑了起来，露着牙，很傻，胎教儿歌被他放的声音更大了些，他也越来越夸张地跟唱，还告诉李东赫：“如果再动要告诉我。”  
“神经病。”李东赫看着他的样子说。  
“我们赶时间吗？”李东赫接着又问了一句。  
李敏亨看了一眼时间，摇头：“怎么了，不舒服我再慢点开。”  
李东赫也摇头：“我不是说现在，你好像太投入了，我有点不适应。”  
“什么？”  
“之前还像个小混蛋，突然就当起老公和爸爸来了，我们结婚可真着急，接着过不久就怀孕了，现在一想，感觉都没反应过来，还没等想明白是什么回事就开始下一件事情了。”  
“你现在说话怎么拿腔拿调的。”  
“你现在说话还像个好老公呢，跟演电视剧似的，都没以前有意思了。”  
“你摸摸我的裤裆，可比以前有意思多了，难道你喜欢以前吗，就知道做爱。”  
李东赫说：“挺好的。”  
“那就做爱吧，我快硬了。”  
“一直到孩子出生都不做了，好累。”  
“预产期是什么时候来着？”  
李东赫瞪了他一眼：“十二月末。”  
“哦。”跟李东赫说完话以后他明白了，他问李东赫，“你是不是说我装成熟？”  
“有点。”  
李敏亨说：“看出来了，我是有点，你是很多。”  
接着他就莫名其妙地开始给李东赫讲笑话，后面的路程几乎都是在李敏亨时冷时热的笑话里度过的。一开始李东赫绷着脸，后来实在是没忍住，李敏亨用余光看他着笑起来的样子，幸好还和过去一样，他跟李东赫说：“东赫，多笑笑吧。”  
“别跟我提要求。”  
“这怎么就算要求了。”  
“我说算就算。”  
李敏亨哑口无言，是很奇怪，两个人似乎都处在一个很虚伪的状态里，而且都好像是一夜之间变成这样的，像是快速进入了某种人设就循规而行。因为开始走入和所有人都一样的人生轨道，所以也开始模仿起那些大人的样子，于是就变得李敏亨不像李敏亨，李东赫也不像李东赫。 

吃饭的时候闲聊了没几句李敏亨的妈妈就开始问李东赫打算什么时候去工作。李东赫拿着筷子说暂时还没打算，然后又问到为什么连高中都没读完，李东赫说了一句：“被人欺负之后害怕了。”  
“所以是人群恐惧症还是社交恐惧症？”  
“妈还知道这种词儿呢？”  
问题很现实：“你们俩现在的经济来源是什么？”  
李东赫很诚实：“你们还有我爸妈。”  
敏亨妈妈摇摇头，她说：“这样不行啊东赫，考虑工作吗？”  
李敏亨终于插话了，他叫了一声妈，说东赫还在怀孕，工作的事以后再说。  
然后他小声问李东赫：“上学的时候别人怎么欺负你了。”  
“也没怎么，就小打小闹，知道吧，因为我有点像女孩。”  
“而且我学习也差。”李东赫又补了一句。  
“我看过你成绩单，是特差。”  
李东赫终于夹了一筷子菜放进了嘴里，又背过身去干呕，说了一句不吃了然后就进了李敏亨过去的房间，然后李敏亨的妈妈就拿着能测出孩子性别的试纸来让李东赫测，李东赫连盒子都没打开，就说了一句：“我测过了，女孩。”  
敏亨妈妈什么话都没说就出去了。  
然后李东赫就哭了。  
停也停不下来，李敏亨进来的时候他还在哭，肚子很鼓，脸和四肢却很清瘦，眼泪一直从眼睛里掉出来，李敏亨蹲在前面看着他哭，问是不是妈妈给他气受了。  
李东赫哭着说：“别欺负我了。”  
“我妈说什么了？”  
李东赫把脸转过去擦眼睛：“我买过一个测孩子性别的试纸你记得吗？”  
“记得，那东西准吗？”  
“准不准的你妈都信了。”李东赫吸了一下鼻子，“不过我骗她了，我测的是男孩，告诉她是女的。”  
李敏亨掐了掐李东赫的脸说：“真坏。”  
李东赫推开李敏亨的手：“然后你妈就出去了。”  
“为什么哭呢？”李敏亨问，他坐到了床边，然后问李东赫，“为什么哭呢。”  
李东赫又转过头来瞪他：“你问的什么话。”  
眼睛瞪圆了里面却又有眼泪滚出来了，一滴一滴的，最后像水流一样从脸上落下来。李敏亨却开始刺激他，他说：“我妈很想让我跟你离婚，我们在一起这件事，没有基础对吧东赫。”  
李东赫不能否认：“我能理解你妈为什么让我们离婚，但是女儿招她惹她了？你们家重男轻女吗？”  
“不是，我估计在想孩子在我们离婚以后判给谁，儿子就给我，女儿就让你养。”  
李东赫又快被气哭了：“这还不是重男轻女？”  
好久很久没在李东赫脸上看见这么生动的表情了，李敏亨想着，明明李东赫在哭，他却想笑，因为这些天来李东赫表现的像是大人一样的假模样不见了，又像个孩子一样了。李敏亨没安慰他，还故意气他，他说：“刚才我妈又给我看女孩照片了。”  
“看吧看吧看吧。”李东赫嘟嘟囔囔的，他又觉得腰酸，动了动屁股，直接背对着李敏亨侧躺在了床上。墙上写着字，很多是考试题目，可能是李敏亨以前用这种方法背书，不过也有一些杂七杂八胡言乱语的。往墙上写字的习惯原来这么早就有了，里面最显眼的是用红色笔描了不知道多少遍的一句话：不想结婚。  
李东赫伸手抠了抠墙皮，又摸了摸这行字，李敏亨在后面盯着他圆圆的后脑勺看，忽然李东赫的手又伸过来了，但人还是背对着他，李东赫说：“给我笔。”  
就在挨着墙的床缝里，很近的地方，有些习惯是没改的，就像海景房放在沙发缝里的笔一样，习惯是很难改变的，写在墙上的字也是，李东赫拿了笔在“不想结婚”的下面也写了几个字：我也不想。  
李敏亨趴在床上用笔把“不想结婚”里的结婚两个字划掉了，又在上面重新写了两个字：长大。  
不想长大。  
我也是。  
他问李东赫：“你说呢？”  
李东赫在不想的后面点了三个点。  
不想…  
好像带着些犹豫。  
“每次回你家我都不高兴，像两个世界一样，有的时候挺庆幸我妈在那种地方给我们弄了个房子，可是一到你家来就好像不知道到什么年代来了，每次都生气。”  
他问李敏亨，“你最喜欢我们结婚之后的哪段日子？”  
李敏亨想了想，好像哪段都不正常，因为没有踏实的感情基础却成为了最需要动感情的假爱情关系，一直是错位的，他们和大人世界的错位，欲望和需要的错位，责任和爱的错位。  
“我喜欢我们刚结婚的时候。”李东赫说了很好笑的话，“你知道孩子鬼吗，我听说过一件事，有个孤儿院半夜着火了，里面所有的孩子都被烧死了，孤儿院也被烧毁了，但是后来路过那里的人们还是经常看见有很多孩子在玩，很多年就是如此，死去孩子们的灵魂不会再长大了，而且他们根本就不知道自己已经死了，还是很高兴，像原来一样高兴。我们结婚一直到我刚怀孕的时候我总会想起这个故事，我觉得那个时候的我们很像孩子鬼。”  
“你转过来看看我吧东赫。”李敏亨在他背后说，“别胡说了，孩子还在肚子里呢，别总又哭又说鬼的。”  
李东赫转过来了，很吃力地才能抱着肚子平躺在床上，他看着李敏亨说：“你亲我一下。”  
李敏亨在凑过去之前问：“亲一下还是舌吻？”  
李东赫闭上了眼睛：“舌吻吧，别压到我肚子。”  
李敏亨撑着身体跟李东赫接吻，一开始小心翼翼的，然后又吻地深了，李东赫一直闭着眼睛，怕李敏亨压到自己，还用胳膊扶着李敏亨的胸前。跟以前不一样了，的的确确是不一样了，几个月前做着“孩子鬼”的时候也常常接吻，做爱的时候会接吻，平时偶尔也像是开玩笑一样会亲一亲，都做过爱了还羞涩什么唇齿相接呢，可有人会把接吻当成比做爱神圣的事情，做爱是为了身体欢愉，而这种欢愉里可以没有接吻，但人们总把爱情和吻关联在一起，孩子鬼们因为活在单独的世界里不会长大所以从来都不会想到爱情，现在却不一样了，连吻的味道都变了，李东赫感觉到自己的嘴唇湿了，不是两个人的口水，而是李敏亨的眼泪像雨一样落到他脸上来了。  
很疼，是有点疼的，眼泪掉在脸上怎么会又热又疼呢。  
的的确确是不一样的，李东赫感觉到李敏亨的爱了，本来是为了确认他和李敏亨究竟还能不能回到原来那段毫无负担的时间，因为没有想过爱情所以也不用考虑以后的那段时间。而现在和李敏亨接吻的感觉还是很好，和过去有点像，但是又不一样，因为有了长大的孩子们才会有的爱情，可是如果多了爱情，那样的时间会变得更好吗？  
可以就这样顺势在一起生活吗，李东赫终于睁开了眼睛。他很想跟李敏亨说别哭了，明明更委屈的是他才对，可是舌头仍被李敏亨勾在嘴里，他只能靠眼睛动作，余光又看见了墙上被改过的字，不想…长大。  
我也是。可是没有办法，好像真的到了那个该长大的年纪了。在李敏亨松开他之后，李东赫说了一句话：“敏亨，帮我回到过去吧。”  
“什么？”  
“听我说说实话吧。”  
“好。”  
“不想做大人，可是孩子要怎么办呢，但如果不长大的话，以后该怎么生活呢？”  
李敏亨捂住了李东赫的眼睛，他说：“回到过去吧东赫，有爱情的话不是应该比那时候还要生活的更好吗？”  
他终于问了李东赫那句话：“东赫爱我吗？”  
李东赫说了很矛盾的话：“不太清楚爱是什么，但是爱你的。”

在十月中段，因为还有两个月就生产了，两个人暂时搬到李东赫家去住了。出发那天李东赫坐在车上一句话都不说，车在海边兜兜转转的，李东赫的眼睛在窗外跳来跳去，因为李敏亨没关好门而让他们的小狗不小心跑出去找不到了。那个叫coco的钥匙链仍然挂在李敏亨的钥匙上，所以不能叫coco了，李东赫给小狗起名叫cococo，还开玩笑说要不然他们孩子生下来叫cocococo吧，李敏亨说还不如叫cocotwo。李东赫觉得也不是不行，墙上写了几个备选名字，cocococo，cocotwo，因为住在海景房，要不叫李海景也行，又想了想，李东赫说，不姓李了，让他自由长大，到时候随便吧。  
很胡闹来着，李东赫拉开阳台的门又对着海许愿，手里拿着刚喝完的矿泉水瓶子，上面插着半根点燃的蜡烛，他对着外面大声喊：“让他自由地活着吧！”  
然后李东赫把蜡烛吹灭了把瓶子往远处抛，但也扔不了多远，在小菜园里看土的李敏亨听见李东赫在他头顶上大喊，眼见着一个瓶子嘭的一声坠下来，再又是李东赫的声音：“哎呀没扔过去。”  
李敏亨抬头往上看：”傻瓜吧你，离海少说一百米呢。”  
李东赫也趴在栏杆上往下看他：“你在下面干嘛呢，下课这么早钻菜园里就不出来了。”  
“我们系有个同学家里开农场的，我跟他学了点东西，看看咱家这个土适不适合种菜。”他又冲李东赫喊，“你小心点别掉下来！”  
“你怎么真打算种菜？种点花好不好？”  
“好。”李敏亨看着李东赫笑着的样子说，“好。”  
昨晚睡觉之前他听见李东赫躺在床上给肚子里的孩子唱歌，李东赫说：“cocotwo，我好无聊，你到底什么时候才能到这个世界上来。”  
李敏亨也钻进被子里了，李东赫的肚子很圆，李敏亨的手在上面摸来摸去，他说：“怎么就cocotwo了。”  
“先这么叫着吧，我们家现在有coco，cococo，还有cocotwo，生下来以后再起别的名字。”  
像很长时间没见一样，李敏亨突然这么问李东赫：“东赫最近过的怎么样？”  
“恩？什么啊？”  
“有高兴一点吗，还在想那些乱七八糟的吗？”  
“只要你妈别再给我们捣乱和压力我觉得我就挺高兴的，最近还在给你找女人吗？”  
李敏亨说：“我跟她说了，我是真的爱上你了。”  
“她说什么。”  
“她还是心里不平衡，但我爱你她也没什么办法。”李敏亨跟李东赫实话说，“她让你生完孩子以后去找工作。”  
“哦。”李东赫说，“到时候再说吧。”  
“要不要继续读书？”  
李东赫瞪了他一眼。  
“那东赫有喜欢做的事情吗？”  
李东赫眯眯眼，最后憋出两个字：“……做爱。”  
他在被子里把手伸到了李敏亨的睡裤裤裆上，用手掌揉弄着里面疲软的东西，李敏亨把他的手拽走：“明知道后三个月不能做还勾引我是什么意思。”  
“看看你在老婆怀孕的时候有没有偷吃。”  
“这怎么看。”  
“我帮你摸硬以后蘸上墨水，然后你用它在墙上写我爱李东赫和我爱coco，我爱cococo，还有我爱cocotwo。”  
“我最多只能写到我爱李东赫。”李敏亨说，他又抓着李东赫的手放到那里去了，好像真的要实施李东赫说的话一样。  
李东赫假哭：“cocotwo，你爸爸说他不爱你。”  
李敏亨抢话：“cocotwo，爸爸爱你，也爱你妈妈。”  
他问李东赫：“东赫，需要我的爱吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“可我跟你表白那段时间你都不太理我。”  
“因为突然强烈感受到了cocotwo这个新生命的存在，觉得再孕吐几个月都能忍了，所以觉得没你也行，那阵子厌婚了，往最坏的打算去想了。”  
“竟然把孕吐和我放在一起比。”李敏亨有点着急了，不是因为李东赫说的话，而是因为李东赫的手已经从他睡衣的裤腰里钻进去了，可是也不动弹，就安安静静地放在李敏亨的小腹上。  
“暖手呢？”  
“最近开始冷了，空调费好贵，我妈昨天打电话让咱们过去住几个月，我说我问问敏亨。”  
李敏亨笑着说：“敏亨说好。”  
李东赫奖励他了，把手往下滑，里面还有内裤，他让李敏亨自己把裤子脱了，李敏亨飞快地让自己变成了半裸，李东赫暖热的手又重新摸了过去。  
“怀孕以后我觉得世界上最难受的三件事是低血糖，便秘和孕吐。”  
李东赫很正经，李敏亨却止不住笑了：“经验之谈吗？”  
“你别管，反正我总以为生理痛苦永远大于心理痛苦，但是感觉到cocotwo胎动的时候，我觉得那三件事都无所谓了，但是后来我人生的最难受时刻因为你刷新了。”  
他又想起那一天在李敏亨的家里，为什么在敏亨妈妈关门出去以后眼泪会一直掉个不停呢，他告诉李敏亨：“那天我以为，因为你妈，我跟你离定婚了，然后我就哭了，世界上最难受的三件事突然变成了一件。”  
李敏亨慢慢地嗯了一声。  
李东赫说：“我想到以后的人生没有你。”  
“孩子鬼们不会长大，永远快乐，也不会分开，所以想回到和他们很像的我们刚结婚的时候。”  
“别总想什么鬼不鬼的，你一提鬼我就害怕。”  
李东赫嘻嘻地笑，他扭头看看李敏亨，好像抓到什么把柄似的：“你怕鬼啊？”  
“不是，从那天你想从阳台上往下跳开始，我就怕好多事了，又恐高，还怕你死，跟你一样的，不能想以后的人生没有你。”  
cococo在床底下打起呼噜来了，李敏亨的呼吸也开始发沉，李东赫掀开了被子，给李敏亨摸射了一次，李敏亨又拿了湿毛巾来给李东赫擦手，李东赫的手很软，他擦的很细致，然后抬头跟李东赫说：“别有压力。”  
“我尽量。”  
“做孩子可以，别做鬼了，不会长大，永远快乐，也不会分开，很容易的，我来负责这些，东赫爱我就好了，能做到吧？”  
李东赫绷着嘴忍着不笑，又说：“我尽量。”

第二天早上李敏亨去大学上课之前又用矿泉水瓶子插了根蜡烛，和李东赫扔到楼下的那个一起带到了海边。很早，天都没完全亮起来，一会儿还要给李东赫做早饭。他在海边用打火机把两根蜡烛点起来了，很冷，风吹过来的时候火光摇摇欲坠，水浪滚到李敏亨的脚边，他不但没有往后退，反而往前了一步，他想着李东赫在楼上喊的那句话，也那样对着海水大声地喊了起来。  
“让他自由地活着吧！”  
他吹灭了两支蜡烛，一支给李东赫，一支给了cocotwo，然后把它们一起扔进了海里。  
李敏亨还低下头笑：“什么cocotwo，真会瞎起名字。”  
可是cocotwo还没出生，cococo就先丢了。是下午丢的，李东赫午觉还没醒，李敏亨下课回来以后在厨房做饭，没有关好门，cococo自己跑出去了。  
李敏亨最近在研究菜谱，因为实在住的太远所以外卖有限，有很多都不送过来，两个人原本经常对付，吃泡面或者很多速食食品，后来李东赫怀孕，挑嘴挑食，再说也不能总买那些不健康的东西吃。两边的家长都想接他们回市里住，说要不然吃饭怎么办，两个人都不太愿意，李东赫跟自己爸妈撒谎说李敏亨会做饭，李敏亨也跟自己爸妈说李东赫会做饭，结果两个人站在厨房连煤气都不会开，李敏亨闭着眼睛像要去死似地说：“我学。”可他连鸡蛋都不会煎，一开始只练习了煎鸡蛋，一天煎了二十个，自己都吃了，半夜爬起来在卫生间吐了半天，从那以后胃就不太好了。  
两个人找了一晚上加一夜，李敏亨做好的饭摆在桌子上，一听说cococo丢了，李东赫连看都没看一眼就要自己出去找。李敏亨让他坐下，外面开始冷了，李东赫也不方便，李敏亨说他去找，李东赫坐在沙发上骂李敏亨，说他怎么不关好门，然后就开始掉眼泪。李敏亨看见李东赫哭，心里很烦，不是烦李东赫，而是烦躁，他说不就是条狗吗，两个人开始吵架了，什么话都往外搬，李东赫满嘴脏话，李敏亨本来不太骂人，被李东赫逼急了也开始骂了，直到李东赫说：“要是找不着狗我就跟你离婚。”  
李敏亨清醒了，他不说话了。  
在李东赫睡醒之前他已经去找过了，跟李东赫说没找着，因为cococo没有自己出去过所以应该不认得家。他说自己再开车去远些的地方找找，又告诉李东赫，别出去了，万一自己回来了家里应该有人等着它。  
李东赫胸前起伏着没有消气，他看着李敏亨说找不着别回来了。李敏亨嗯了一声就出去了。他开车去了一条路，那条路上有血，一个小时前他过来找cococo，看见cococo躺在路中间，浑身都是血，旁边有车胎压过去的痕迹，眼睛还没闭上，身体却已经又硬又凉了。李敏亨从车上下来看着路上的血，已经干了，但是一看就知道血，该怎么清除掉这些痕迹呢，既没有油漆也没有水，那就别让李东赫过来吧，明天就回东赫妈妈家去吧。  
cococo被李敏亨埋了，埋在很远的地方，那样小，他本来不喜欢狗的，刚结婚的时候东赫跟他提了两次，还带他看了好多跟狗有关系的电影，很感人，李东赫哭的厉害，他却连一条狗的寿命是多少年都不清楚，在听到李东赫说十几年的时候，李敏亨更不想让李东赫养了，虽然人生中有好多虽然知道……但是也要做的事，但能让李东赫少一点难过就少一点吧。那时候是出于什么心态在做这件事呢，是不是从那时候就爱上李东赫了，不明白，李敏亨觉得好像也不太需要去明白。他看着那只小小的，被李东赫叫做cococo的棕色小狗安静地躺在他挖出来的小坑里，好像和平时也没什么不同。睡觉吧。李敏亨说，cococo，睡觉吧。  
李敏亨擦了擦自己的脸，在看电影的时候他都没哭，李东赫还说他冷血来着，可是现在他为了cococo哭了。他想起cococo趴在李东赫怀里的样子，很可爱，cococo也很可爱，李东赫也很可爱，可是那样的画面再也见不到了。  
他永远都不会告诉李东赫cococo死了，但他给东赫妈妈打了电话，连他都要承认，东赫妈妈比自己的妈妈好多了，所以才会养出李东赫那样柔软又自由的孩子。他叫了一声妈，东赫妈妈马上听出了他在哭，着急地问敏亨怎么了。李敏亨在电话里跟东赫妈妈哭着说：“因为我没关好门，cococo偷偷跑出去不知道被什么车压死了。”  
就像是小时候踢球打碎了别人家的玻璃一样，李敏亨蹲在埋着cococo的地方旁边，他说：“我跟东赫说丢了，没找到，路上还有血，不能让他找了，他很喜欢cococo，知道以后会生病，妈想个办法让他明天就回家吧。”  
第二天早上李东赫就接到了妈妈说爸爸生病了的电话。他一夜没睡，到底还是半夜出去找了，李敏亨跟在他后面，听着李东赫一声又一声喊着cococo的声音，他又想哭了，他说：“东赫，我错了，我应该关好门的。”  
“你说，他应该跑不远的，是不是附近刚好有人把他抱走了？”  
“对不起东赫……是我的错。”  
李东赫挺着肚子看着李敏亨，然后说了一句：“我好难受。”  
“你别难受，东赫，你别哭，好吗，别哭。”  
对不起东赫也对不起cococo，因为知道总有一天要分开，所以当初才不想让李东赫养的。很难受，因为想起了cococo的样子觉得很难受，因为看见了难过的李东赫，所以也很难受。李敏亨的人生到现在为止，因为年轻而没有经历过任何的分别，cococo是第一次。再没办法想了，以后如果跟爸妈或者李东赫分开，那样的痛楚是不是要把心脏拿出来喷止痛药才会变好一点，为什么这么残忍呢。

爸爸当然没有生病，只是妈妈用这种方法骗李东赫回家。回家的时候妈妈正在做饭，爸爸躺在床上装病，也不是装多重的病，用姜在额头上来回蹭了半天，假装发烧，又捂着嘴咳嗽，李东赫和李敏亨进门之前爸爸刚把姜片藏在枕头底下。  
“你们俩怎么这么快就过来了。”爸爸又开始咳嗽，咳的昏天黑地然后抓着李东赫的手说，“爸爸只是感冒，你妈又当回事似的，咳咳——就是昨天半夜烧的厉害，做梦梦见东赫跟爸爸打电话说再也不回家住了。”  
“爸，哪能，我最爱爸爸了。”他给爸爸试了试温度，“发烧了，吃药了吗，去医院了吗？”  
“吃药了吃药了，一会儿再吃点退烧药就好了。”爸爸从被子里坐起来打量李东赫，“东赫胖了。”爸爸很高兴，然后冲站在李东赫身后的李敏亨伸大拇指，李东赫在家里装乖，他嘿嘿地笑，笑着笑着又想起了cococo，他说本来要把cococo也带过来，但是昨天晚上跑丢了，找了好多个小时都没找到。  
“那肯定是被人捡去了，小狗哪能跑多远，那狗不是很小吗，被人捡去以后肯定是养着，也干不了别的，肉都不够吃。”  
“恩……也是，也是……”他又回头看李敏亨，“要不你回去住吧，再找找，万一还在那附近呢。”  
李敏亨说好，下午他就回去了。家里很大也很空，空调开了很久都没暖和起来。他当然没去找狗，狗已经不用找了，把阳台上的毯子塞进了洗衣机以后李敏亨坐在沙发上看电视，很无聊，很多频道都是又长又臭的电视剧，换着台忽然看见购物频道正在卖婴儿爬行垫，李敏亨看了一会儿，打电话定了一套，接着卖的是婴儿洗澡盆，李敏亨又定了一个。银行卡是爸妈给的，想着不能这样了，他一直用爸妈的钱爸妈不会有意见，可是以后花钱的地方多了，妈妈肯定又会提让李东赫工作的事。他给在学校里认识的大四学长发了个短信，说如果有翻译的工作可以找他，学长问他是不是缺钱，李敏亨说是也不是，总之是有备无患。  
“那你下午过来一趟吧。”  
李敏亨过去之后才知道学长是找他去赌钱，最近大学附近有个地方摇骰子猜点，玩的人很多，在彩票站里面。李敏亨本来不想去，但是学长非让他来一把，他站在门口给李东赫打了个电话，问他喜欢的数字是几。  
李东赫说：“你猜。”  
生日是六月六号，李敏亨说：“6吧。”  
李东赫同意：“那就6吧。”  
这把李敏亨赢了，一开始总会赢的，为了让人继续赌下去的惯用伎俩。可李敏亨想的却是，自己果然是因为李东赫才赢的。不知道从哪里听过一个说法，人这一生的运气是有限的，所以李敏亨甚至都没拿自己赢来的钱，而是只拿了自己交出去的本钱就走了。  
他又回了家，洗衣机里的毯子得晒上。因为没了毯子阳台显得又空又冷，墙上倒是密密麻麻的很热闹。快一年了，那一整面墙都快被写满了，什么都有，两个人认真和不认真讨论的各种话题，李东赫因为各种各样的事写上去的骂人话，还有李东赫画的小狗小熊，李东赫很会画这些，好像是从小的天赋，对动物的可爱样子很敏感，墙上连张结婚照都没挂，当时没拍，因为结婚之前不熟，一起拍照还有点尴尬来着。不过后来李东赫用一幅画代替了，那时候这面墙上已经没地方画画了，所以还让李敏亨拿了白漆刷掉了一片，墙上有些事是冲动的时候写的，当情绪平静或是那个阶段过去了之后再去看就觉得丢脸。刷掉之后李东赫在上面画了全家福，自己是小熊，李敏亨是小狗，然后是变成棕色小狗的钥匙链小狗coco，旁边还有真正的棕色小狗cococo。画的时候李东赫问李敏亨想穿什么衣服，李敏亨说光着吧，然后把他下面那玩意画大点就行了。李东赫哦了一声给李敏亨画了件盖到脚的羽绒服，自己和其他两只小狗穿的都是睡衣，李敏亨问他什么意思，李东赫给他解释：“冬天你去上课，我们三个在家等你回来的场景。”  
李敏亨指着coco说：“这是我的钥匙链，给我带走。”  
“哦。”李东赫只好又给coco画了个帽子让它和李敏亨一起在冬天出行。  
画到最后是一个系着蝴蝶结的礼物盒，不过盒子上打着一个问号。李敏亨问那是什么，李东赫说是cocotwo，因为不知道生出来到底是什么动物，就先不画了。  
李敏亨想了想：“我是狗，你是熊，cocotwo是狗熊吧。”  
李东赫坐在沙发上又像小猪一样哼哼地笑，想到那时候的李东赫，李敏亨也哼哼地笑了起来。他看着墙上的画，发现自己好像已经忘了这一块墙在画画之前写的是什么了。他站在沙发前面想了半天，人的一生都处在不断的失忆里，李敏亨看着墙上，不知道有时候要依靠记录才能想起过去这种事究竟是好是坏，有些事已经想不起来了，可是李敏亨独自站在他和李东赫一起生活的家里，转过来转过去，好像过去所有的光景都重新展开在了他眼前。  
2001年9月12日，我感觉到了，我爱李东赫。  
李敏亨爬上了沙发，他又在下面写了一行小字。  
2001年10月21日，我好爱李东赫。

cococo不会回来了，李敏亨先回了家。在东赫妈妈家的日子过的很顺心，不过敏亨妈妈也来过电话，问李敏亨如果孩子生下来谁来带，李敏亨说还不知道，电话里妈妈又在念叨些什么，说千万别给李东赫爸妈养，自己那个儿子都养的乱七八糟的。李敏亨站在阳台上关着阳台的门听妈妈说话，他隔着阳台玻璃看李东赫在客厅坐在沙发上做手工，边打着电话说：“我也乱七八糟的，你能不能别老说东赫家的坏话了，弄的像个坏婆婆似的。”  
“我确实是对李东赫不满意，好吃懒做也不知道改改，没上过学以后能找着工作吗，连二十岁都不到，就打算一直在家这样呆着了？”  
“我告诉你，妈，你可别打什么让我俩离婚的主意，门都没有。”  
“你要不愿意离就算了，我也不能硬把你俩押过去离婚。就是上次说的那什么病，人群恐惧还是社交恐惧的，想想办法，我也不是多不讲理，但他怎么也得配的上你。”  
“你别再给我发别人照片就行了，你发一张我删一张，就没见过你这样的，我过的挺好的，你非得来捣乱，多跟我爸学学，我看我爸就挺好的，  
“敏亨，妈不甘心你知道吧。”  
沙发上李东赫用卫生纸叠了一只兔子和一只小猫，然后晃悠到了阳台门边敲了敲玻璃，李敏亨隔着玻璃看他，李东赫把兔子和小猫举起来让李敏亨选。已经十一月了，天气越来越冷，李敏亨还能从反着光的玻璃上看见自己被风吹的左摇右摆的头发。李东赫对着他笑，最近像在谈恋爱一样，或许也是因为回了家，也因为到了孕期尾端已经不再孕吐了，李东赫无论是气色还是心情都很好，也很听话，几乎对李敏亨有求必应。昨天晚上李敏亨还躺在床上掰着手指头数两个人已经多久没做爱了，又算还有多久才能做爱，他摸着李东赫的腿问：“老婆你憋不憋。”李东赫憋了半天才说出一句还行，李敏亨把李东赫的上衣掀到了肩膀下面，然后看着李东赫说：“我看看你到底憋不憋。”  
他开始捏李东赫的胸，因为怀孕而更加敏感的身体在李敏亨刚碰到他的时候就开始蜷缩。乳头马上就硬了，乳房也随着产期将近变大了一点点。最近李东赫总是觉得很涨，他跟李敏亨说：“你试试，会不会出来什么东西。”  
李敏亨捏了捏，李东赫打了个哆嗦，他又低头舔了一下，问李东赫：“奶水吗？”  
李东赫也突然好奇起来，他跟李敏亨说：“你使劲吸一下，看看会不会有。”  
李敏亨对着李东赫的乳头看了半天：“不是说只要可以生产就会有奶水吗？”  
“可是我又没有胸。”  
李敏亨说：“已经比之前大一点了。”  
说完他就趴在李东赫的身上吸他的乳头，有点痒还有点刺刺的痛，李东赫被刺激的浑身发颤，有点想要李敏亨了，但是不太方便，只能让李敏亨帮他摸一摸或者舔一舔。李东赫射的很快，因为也憋了很久，李敏亨洗完手之后很孩子气地躺在李东赫身边说：“真希望我闭上眼再睁开，就可以和东赫做爱了。”  
他想对着海许个愿，可是睁开眼睛才想起来这不是他和李东赫的房子，他看着李东赫房间里不一样的阳台说：“想家了。”又说，“也想肚子平平的东赫了。”  
“你嫌我现在不好看是不是？”  
“我哪敢，就是不能做爱怪烦的。”  
“怎么就知道做爱啊我们敏亨。”  
“要不然这个年纪还能知道点什么，看见没有，我眼睛都憋红了。”李敏亨抱住李东赫的胳膊，有点像撒娇一样地说，“想做爱想做爱想做爱想做爱想做爱想做爱……”  
“睡了。”李东赫说，他闭上了眼睛，把手盖在了李敏亨的眼睛上，过了一会儿又说，“我也想做爱了。”  
李敏亨愁的半宿没睡着觉，起的比李东赫还晚，上午的课都没去上，起床洗澡在浴室里呆了将近一个小时才出来。李东赫已经坐在沙发上做手工了，刚洗完澡的李敏亨脸色有点不太对劲，睡衣外面露出的脖子和脸都是红色的，李东赫只抬头瞟了一眼就知道李敏亨刚才在浴室里做了什么。他的眼光随着李敏亨到冰箱前拿冰水，不怀好意的，他问李敏亨：“李敏亨一早上又自己解决了？”  
李敏亨猛灌了半杯水之后张嘴指着自己的嘴唇：“因为欲求不满导致的上火已经让我口腔溃疡了。”  
“跟我一起做兔子败败火吧。”李东赫说。  
李敏亨抱着胳膊看他：“兔子的繁殖能力很强，为什么会繁殖呢，因为交配了。”  
他又好好地重复了一遍：“交配了。”  
“是啊，交配了，你的小兔子在我肚子里，要是没交配哪来的兔子……coco兔子，coco兔。”  
李东赫坐在沙发上，茶几很矮，他弯腰不方便，所以茶几上又加了一张不高的小桌子，是东赫爸爸特意给李东赫做的，东西都放在上面，桌子上又被李东赫画了画，李东赫和李敏亨唯一的相似之处似乎就是从小就很爱随便在到处乱写乱画，尤其是墙上，李东赫房间的墙上也有，不过比李敏亨的精彩些，李东赫很有创造力，十几岁的时候尤其，也是真的很喜欢小狗，贴着墙边画了十多只，每只都不一样。  
李敏亨没什么创造力也没什么想象力，所以拒绝跟李东赫一起做手工，也就十多分钟，李东赫就举着做好的兔子和小猫站在阳台玻璃里给李敏亨看了，阳台的隔音还不错，李东赫的声音传出来闷闷的，他问李敏亨：“喜欢哪个？”  
李敏亨跟妈妈的电话还没挂，妈妈说的那句话是：“敏亨，妈不甘心你知道吧。”  
李敏亨没选兔子也没选小猫，而是隔着玻璃亲亲对着他笑眯眯的小熊，然后跟妈妈说：“妈，我甘心。”

因为越来越大的肚子李东赫也开始有了新的苦恼，站在镜子前总是哭丧着脸，他觉得自己变变丑了。问李敏亨，李敏亨说不丑，他又去问爸妈，爸妈也是同样的答案。但是看着镜子里的自己却怎么都不顺眼，地上摆着三条差不多的背带裤，他跟李敏亨说：“太丑了，都烧了吧。”  
李敏亨没办法，只能带李东赫去卖新衣服，但是也没有太多衣服适合怀孕的人穿。李敏亨本来就不喜欢逛街，李东赫又一直跟他闹脾气，他说了一百遍不丑不丑真的不丑，李东赫就是不相信。干巴巴地逛了一天，什么都没买也什么都没吃，李敏亨越逛越烦躁，耷拉着脸连个笑模样都没有。李东赫站在街边问李敏亨为什么不耐烦，李敏亨说：“你要不买就回家，走一天了，干逛个什么劲儿，都说了不丑你不信，还说我敷衍你。”  
“我总得买着一件吧，肚子这么大有一件我能穿上的吗？”  
“那就别买了，回家吧，你不累我都累了。”  
“要回你自己回，我不回。”  
李敏亨要拉他，李东赫不让，他开始在街上跟李敏亨吵架，李敏亨没想跟他吵，但是又累又饿，又被这几天成天都说自己丑的李东赫念叨地有点烦，也回了几句嘴，李东赫指着李敏亨让他自己回去，李敏亨一赌气二话不说就走了。因为没找着停车位所以把车停在路边，一看果然被贴了罚单，李敏亨踹了一脚车门，有点想不明白李东赫为什么这几天突然这么敏感。因为他家里这几天的气氛也不是太好，李敏亨一直憋着火，但是吵了架发泄了心情却也没有变好。李敏亨坐在车里忽然有点不知道自己到底为什么会出现在这儿，虽然有点娇气，但因为是平脚底所以走很远的路会比一般人累，中午让李东赫吃饭李东赫也不吃，也根本不考虑他，虽然都是些小事，但这就是会让人经常觉得烦心的日常。本来一度以为李东赫长大了，几个月前李东赫突然开始向大人靠近的时候他甚至都心慌了，可现在也许是因为吃定了自己很爱他，而回了家又有爸妈宠着所以愈发小孩子起来，李敏亨觉得自己也跟着一起幼稚起来了。吵架吵的莫名其妙，两个人都毫不体贴，可买衣服的事好像只是导火线，最近两个人的心情都不是太好。在进入十一月之后，李敏亨和李东赫都有些不安起来，其实应该说是压力，还有不到两个月孩子就会出生，有些期待却又有些紧张和烦躁，总之不是什么顺畅的心情。  
李敏亨在车上坐了一会儿，还是没看见李东赫过来，想着算了，发泄过就算了，可是李东赫根本就不接他的电话。他下了车又回去找，李东赫已经不在那个地方了，他一边打着电话一边到处找人，一开始没慌，但是十分钟过去还没看见李东赫的人影，他开始担心李东赫会不会出什么意外，一边喊着李东赫一边开始问路人，就像没来过一样，好像根本就没人见过一个挺着肚子那么显眼的人。  
李敏亨小声说：“别生气了。”  
天已经黑下来了，因为进入了冬天所以白天开始变短，各个门店都亮起了灯，橱窗上还挂着很多奇怪形状的小灯泡，很亮，跟白天也没什么区别，只不过是偷偷换了颜色，到处仍然可以看的很清楚，可是到处也都没有李东赫。恍恍惚惚的，李敏亨突然觉得自己是在做梦，他是真的很少逛街，离两个人吵架已经过去半小时了，不知道为什么李敏亨却觉得李东赫已经消失很久很久了。忽然之间一切画面都无法变成准确的记忆，而是以大块大块的流落在海上的孤岛一样无法连续起来，人就是这样没良心的东西，这是李敏亨第二次感觉到记忆的消亡，上一次是自己想不起被刷掉的墙上面以前写的是什么，这一次是现在，随着李东赫的消失他竟然什么都想不起来了，忽然有了活在世上却是孤身一人的感觉，李敏亨想了半天才想明白这种感觉就是孤独。  
忽然李东赫发来了短信，很短：李敏亨。  
还没等李敏亨回复李东赫的短信就再次进来了一条：你说。  
然后又是一条：我怀孕之前好不好看。  
我家东赫：现在我胖了很多。  
我家东赫：我很怕cocotwo出生以后我不能像原来一样好看了。  
我家东赫：怀孕都没有好看的衣服穿。  
我家东赫：看到正常尺码的好看衣服也不敢买。  
我家东赫：因为很怕瘦不回去穿不下。  
我家东赫：你干嘛跟我生气。  
我家东赫：我才生气。  
我家东赫：你好瘦。  
李敏亨又给李东赫打了电话，李东赫还是不接，李东赫的短信让他有点想笑，但也有些想哭。现在起码知道了李东赫没出什么意外，李敏亨稍微放下了心，他站在路边给李东赫回短信，问他：在哪呢？  
李东赫让他猜。  
李敏亨再问过去李东赫就不回了，他只好认命地沿街到处走，每个店都不能放过地推开门看看。有家睡衣店的橱窗里有一条裙子，白色的，到小腿肚那么长，下摆很松，还带着花边，李敏亨不知道那是睡裙，但是觉得挺好看的，他进门就买了一件，店里还送了一条白色的低腰蕾丝内裤。出了店门以后李敏亨还偷偷背过身去偷看了一眼袋子里的内裤，然后不由自主地开始想象李东赫穿上之后的样子。  
不能想了，晚风很凉，身体却热了起来。李敏亨又像是流浪一样继续往前走，在找过了两条街之后终于看见李东赫。  
李东赫站在一家育婴店门口，橱窗里有一只展示用的摇篮，李东赫就站在那一动不动地看着那只摇篮。  
李敏亨走过去问他：“买给cocotwo吗？”  
李东赫点点头，然后他又说了一句：“我也想变得小小的去里面睡觉。”  
说完之后他搓了搓自己的脸，李敏亨把李东赫拽过来，觉得李东赫好像是刚才哭过了，可以哭的事好像很多，李敏亨却没去问他为什么哭，也没叫他别哭了，应该哭的，人不应该忘记怎么去哭，如果李东赫早对他哭一哭的话，今天就不会吵架了。

除了摇篮以外还买了两件小衣服和几个玩具，和李敏亨买的睡裙一起放在了摇篮里。回家以后李东赫才打开李敏亨给他买的礼物，他看着那条裙子问李敏亨：“你还知道我是男的还是女的吗？”  
李敏亨点头。  
“那你给我买裙子？”  
李敏亨扯了扯裙摆：“就是看起来很舒服的样子，不勒肚子。”  
李东赫没话说了，因为他不知道说什么好，然后又看见了袋子里的内裤，他开始怀疑李敏亨是故意的了。可是那条裙子在某一天洗过之后李东赫还真的穿上试了试，他挤着眉毛看李敏亨，李敏亨也挤着眉毛看他。李敏亨在笑，有点奇异，是一种奇怪的错位感，不是不好看也不是太好看，但还是莫名地觉得好看，可还是想笑，李敏亨走过去掀了掀李东赫的裙子，他说：“这是我第一次掀别人裙子。”  
然后他发现李东赫根本就没穿内裤。  
李敏亨的表情很精彩，他掀开看了一眼，以为自己眼花了，又掀开看了一眼，李东赫说：“别掀了，怪冷的。”  
“冷还不穿内裤。”  
“内裤对你来说很重要吗，总是内裤内裤的。”  
“我告诉你李东赫，反正咱俩也做不了爱，干脆谁也别勾引谁。”  
“那你晚上睡觉别抱着我蹭。”  
“想干你。”  
“你别那么粗俗行不行？”  
“可是真的很久没做了。”  
是真的很久没做了，那几天李敏亨忽然喜欢上开着车到处乱转。下课之后也不回家，因为怕李东赫着凉所以空调温度很高，李东赫穿的很少，李敏亨的眼睛随着李东赫转来转去，身体越来越热，嗓子越来越干，越来越憋屈，也越来越控制不住，所以就只能出来兜风了。  
李敏亨看着一眼手机，11月22号了，这根本不是快到12月深冬的气氛，他跟李东赫说透透气，李东赫觉得好笑，但是也随着他去。  
开着车的时候天上竟然开始落雪了，细细碎碎地像搓碎的泡沫，路上也开始变滑了，并不是今年的第一场初雪，前几天下过了，只不过是在夜里，早上起来只看得见到处都像被铺了白纸，路过的人开始在上面作画了。李敏亨并不是很喜欢雪，不知道为什么，每到下雪的时候总觉得很闷，这一天尤其，11月22号，开车的时候总觉得不太舒服，不是生理上的，心里总觉得发慌，但也不知道来由。他把车停在路边给爸妈打了电话，有些日子没给家里打电话了，妈妈在电话里骂他白眼狼，刚要开始说些什么话电话就被李敏亨挂了，有些矛盾仍然存在着，但也许是碍于cocotwo快出生的时机，不适合爆发矛盾，李敏亨得过且过，暂时也没跟妈妈细聊什么，每次都坚决地切断那些话题。他又想给李东赫打电话，还没等打过去东赫妈就先来了电话，说因为爸爸刚洗完澡，地上的水还没干，李东赫进去洗手的时候不小心摔了一下，疼了几分钟，现在好像没什么事了，不过也准备去医院看看，让李敏亨直接去医院吧。  
怪不得心慌得很，李敏亨收了手机就准备调头去医院。雪又下大了一些，漫天漫地都是白色，李敏亨的脑子也像眼前一样地空白着，虽然电话里妈妈说没事，那谁又知道呢，他只是想马上到医院去看看李东赫，想亲眼看看。地上很滑，他却没办法慢慢地把车往前开，这是个很危险的日子，李东赫在浴室里摔倒本来问题不大，可是李敏亨着急了，又因为下着雪，在拐弯的时候和对面的车迎头相撞，车子连着打滑然后侧翻了，路上有人报了警也找了救护车，警察的电话直接打到了李东赫那去。  
无论在谁的记忆里，2001年11月22号都是很混乱的一天。预产期本来是十二月多的，cocotwo却在这一天因为李东赫接了李敏亨的车祸电话而受惊早产了，一个在市医院，一个在妇幼医院，两家的父母电话来回地打着，两个孩子躺在床上。李东赫在打了麻药之后紧闭着眼睛，连手术刀割在皮肤上的声音都听清清楚楚。他很害怕，医生让他不要再哭了，他睁开眼睛对着医生的脸骂操你妈。他甚至在想如果在他自己，李敏亨，还有cocotwo之中如果必须有一个人死的话该怎么办。有些迷糊了，他想着自己当初怎么那么混蛋，李敏亨第一次告白的时候自己竟然在说那些有的没的，虽然因为cocotwo的胎动，连世界上最难受的三件事都不觉得什么了，可李东赫现在又开始觉得自己根本就不是那么伟大的人，如果必须要死一个的话，他不希望是李敏亨，也不希望是自己，因为人生中充满了爱所以对世上和爱人开始有了无尽的留恋，无论怎么样也想和李敏亨一起继续生活下去，想回到那个荒郊野岭的海景房，想站在阳台上许愿说我们一定会好好生活，想许愿说，谁都不能出事。虽然动过一瞬间的念头想着，如果必须要死一个就让……但是这个死亡命题是自己给自己的，没人说肯定会有一个人出事，所以李东赫不哭了，就像突然结成了冰一样，眼泪再不往下掉了，可他突然听见了别人在哭，过了好几秒才反应过来是他和李敏亨的cocotwo。声音很大，震的他耳朵都嗡嗡的响，躺在市医院的李敏亨在昏迷的时候也觉得自己的耳朵嗡嗡的响。  
在意识的深处，李敏亨看见了太阳，就像是什么电影的画面一样，带着一些回忆的色调。那天天气很好，在咖啡厅里，十八岁伊始的李东赫迟到了，进来以后到处张望，最后看见了一个人坐着的李敏亨。是他们第一次见面的时候，因为李敏亨已经被之前的相亲对象提过了很多条件，所以他直接对着李东赫开门见山地问：“你对结婚对象有什么要求吗？”李东赫摇头说：“没有，我妈就是想给我找个依靠，她怕以后没人要我。”然后他对着李敏亨笑，“虽然不太想结婚，但我是无所谓，反正随时可以离嘛。”  
这样的画面又从李敏亨的记忆里钻出来了，当初选择李东赫做结婚对象好像就是因为这句话，方便离婚，不用纠缠。可是躺在这儿动都不能动的李敏亨的眼皮里，却不断地出现着李东赫对他笑起来的样子。  
啊，原来是因为这个，自己要跟李东赫结婚的理由，原来是因为李东赫对着他笑了。  
模模糊糊的，所有感官好像又重新回来了，先恢复知觉的是耳朵，好像是妈妈在接电话，说东赫生了个儿子，东赫也很好，儿子也很好。然后又是一个男人的声音，说李敏亨没什么事，除了外伤之外还有一点轻微脑震荡，一个月就可以自行恢复。  
两个人是两个小时之后才通上电话的，接通时谁都没有说话，然后李敏亨听见李东赫在电话那边骂人。他却什么话都没说，他其实想说没事就好，还想看看李东赫，也想看看cocotwo，可是最后他还是什么话都没说。  
他听着李东赫边骂他边在电话里哭，又没辙了，一个字都说不出来，因为他也跟着李东赫一起哭起来了。

2001年11月22日，cocotwo出生了，李敏亨和李东赫的18岁，马上就要结束了。

下篇  
摇篮

李东赫不高兴了好一阵子，没到产后抑郁的程度，但的确是在cocotwo出生后的两个月多月里都觉得人生不悦。有一部分原因是生产之后的辛苦，还有一半是因为11月22日那天发生的事情，因为自己在家里不小心跌倒而让所有人陷入意外，如果只是跌倒就算了，可因为肚子里睡着cocotwo，一切都变得严重起来了，李东赫就这么陷入了自责，责怪自己的时候顺便也厌恶起了cocotwo。他也知道毫无道理，但就是很难控制住情绪，只看了一眼，对着刚生下来的孩子看了一眼，丝毫没有从婴儿的身上感觉到李敏亨生命的延续，甚至突然连这个孩子是谁都不知道了。  
那天晚上又打了电话，麻药开始过劲，李东赫躺在床上不停地出着汗，可是连动都不能动。妈妈把手机开了免提之后放在李东赫的枕头上，本来只允许他打五分钟，五分钟之内还都是漫无目的地说话，五分钟一到妈妈要把手机收起来的时候李东赫说：“妈，再等一会儿。”李敏亨在那边问他怎么了，因为开着免提所以什么都听得见，妈妈替李东赫回答说怎么也才刚生完孩子，东赫需要多休息。  
“妈说的对，那我们挂电话吧。”李敏亨说，“东赫听话。”  
李东赫突然问他：“你还好吗？”  
“什么？”李敏亨笑着，“我挺好的东赫，我明天就去医院看你和……cocotwo。”他感觉到了李东赫好像有点不高兴，故意开了玩笑，“你怀孕的时候不觉得什么，孩子出生以后怎么突然有点不好意思叫cocotwo了呢？东赫，明天我过去的时候我们给孩子重新取一个名字吧？”  
李东赫没接李敏亨的话，他躺在床上脸有点苍白，连眉毛都在发抖，电话里李敏亨轻轻说话的声音好像什么用都没有，浑身都很疼，是从身体很里面的地方一点又一点泛起的酸疼，那种感觉让他过于无所适从，想要从白色的病床上逃离，也想马上离开医院，可是做不到，从头顶的发旋一直到脚底好像都被困住了，有一万种感觉同时扑向了李东赫生产之后脆弱的身体，却没有一种是好受的，就连记忆也是，在这样似乎很重要的一天里，所记得的最深刻的事并不是cocotwo是怎么出生的，婴儿第一次来到世界时的哭声的确让他失聪了好一会儿，可在听力恢复之后耳边不断重复着的却是别人的声音。  
“是李敏亨的家属吗，李敏亨在三道上出了车祸陷入昏迷，现在正在送往市医院……”  
安危都是后知后觉的，后来知道了李敏亨不会有什么危险，可当时是什么想法呢，在接到电话的一瞬间，呼的一声好像有什么东西倒下来了，浑身开始紧缩，就像把身体里的空气全都抽干一样，就连肚子都开始收缩起来。然后就是像海浪一样凶猛涌来的剧烈疼痛，神志瞬间被打碎了，疼的快死了，好像连命都要失去了。眼前是黑色的，脑袋里面也是黑色的，可被搅散的脑子里却始终爬着一条白色的线。敏亨，那是在疼痛中唯一逆流在李东赫精神里的清醒。好像是哭了，边疼边哭着，护士和医生的手在肚子上按来按去，李东赫被里面躁动不安的孩子翻来覆去地折磨，心里一直祈祷着的是，不管怎么样都好，千万不要让李敏亨出事。像是多米诺骨牌一样被连续推倒的他们十八岁的人生，因为一件事的开始而一直一直地陷入痛苦，可是始终没有想过会有这样的一天，从来没有想过的会轻易被夺走的东西，是一定不可以消失的，在这样的年纪里本以为无论如何都会坚韧长大的生命。  
李东赫在被推上手术台的时候想着，敏亨，如果没有这个孩子就好了。  
明明不是任何一个人的错，却还是想着，如果没有这个孩子就好了。是从什么时候变了呢，本来像傻瓜一样幸福生活着的李敏亨和李东赫，后来开始觉得辛苦的原因，让一切逐渐失去平衡，生活的重心也慢慢偏移着，相爱的时间里却仍充满眼泪的开始，好像就是从cocotwo作为他们的孩子被这个世界知晓以后。  
肚子上的刀口附近好疼，可是连碰都不敢碰，电话那边的李敏亨叫着他的名字，因为半天没听见李东赫说话所以问他：“东赫，睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”李东赫回答着，“好难受，好疼。”  
李敏亨马上变得焦急起来：“怎么了东赫，妈还在吗，护士呢，喊医生过来。”  
妈妈在旁边说了一句：“因为麻药药劲过了所以会辛苦，没事敏亨，我和你们爸一直都在呢，快让东赫挂电话吧，满脸都是汗。”  
“妈，如果实在疼的不行就让护士打止痛针吧。”  
“知道了，你也好好休息，明天也别过来了，等医生说情况彻底稳定了再来。”  
“妈我没事，我真的没事。”  
这样的话又惹李东赫哭了，浑身都挂着水珠，很想现在就和李敏亨见面，想看看他是不是真的没事，可是不敢说出来，害怕李敏亨真的直接从医院跑过来，但总觉得听见声音还不够证明李敏亨仍在这个世界存在着。到底有多怕呢，不知道怎么说，咬着嘴唇牙齿打颤，太疼了，肚子很疼，心里也疼的要命。  
先说出这些话的人是李敏亨，不知道隔着多远却能依靠通讯把两个人连接一起，可在这样的时刻却成为了无比残忍的事情，听着李敏亨说着那样心痛的话却什么办法都没有，只是想着，原来是一样的想法，那种害怕的心情，原来都是一样的。  
李敏亨慢慢地说着：“东赫啊，听话，好好休息吧。疼的话，虽然我很心疼，但是疼的话也没关系，我会跟你一起疼的。知道我有多害怕吧，知道吗东赫，虽然不应该现在说那种丧气话，可是真的害怕你和孩子出事，太爱你了，东赫，想到以后的人生没有你，如果没有了你我该怎么活呢，本来是说不出这些话来的，没有你就活不下去这种话，太肉麻了，是不是，可还是要说的，要在不知道什么时候就会突然终止的生命结束之前全部都说出来才行，所以东赫，现在去休息吧，我们都不要再疼了。”  
可是呢。李东赫没有说话，只是听着李敏亨痛苦的声音，他在心里重复地想着，本来是可以不疼的，如果没有生下这个孩子就好了。

“所以还是不肯抱抱他吗？”李敏亨抱着睡着了的cocotwo问李东赫。  
李东赫抬头看了李敏亨一眼，指了指旁边的摇篮示意他把孩子放下，然后张开胳膊说：“我来抱抱你吧。”  
李敏亨把身体嵌进了李东赫的双臂里，也伸手摸了摸李东赫的脸，不知道是错觉还是什么，总感觉李东赫的五官变淡了，之前的模样总像是小孩，眼睛很亮，眉毛也是浓浓的，最近好像变浅了，是变成大人的模样了吗，李敏亨对着李东赫的脸认真地看着，刚才还在讨要拥抱的李东赫突然之间变了脸，他把李敏亨推开了，摇篮里的婴儿也在那瞬间突然大哭起来。  
“哎呦我们家cocotwo怎么了，是不是尿尿了，还是饿了呢？”李敏亨又把孩子抱在了怀里，经过将近两个月的磨练，怀抱婴儿的姿势已经很熟练了，可这个新手爸爸却仍然不能分清孩子啼哭的原因是因为上厕所了还是饿了。他忙前忙后，先检查了纸尿裤，发现里面是干净的之后又抱着孩子去冲奶粉。李东赫就坐在沙发上看着，然后在婴儿奶粉的香气被热水冲泡散开的时候开始干呕。  
李敏亨手上的动作停了一下，这种情况在两个月里一直持续着。出院以后住在东赫的爸妈家，是前几天才搬回海景房的，正好赶上李敏亨的寒假，他寸步不离地呆在李东赫和孩子身边，整座房子都在空调日夜不停的工作下变得干燥无比，李东赫每天坐在加湿器旁边，像是稍微离开滋润就会枯萎的花一样，有一种很奇异的美丽。  
在cocotwo出生以后，饭也不太爱吃，身体很快就瘦了回去，甚至看起来比之前还要清瘦了，只有胸比之前稍微隆起了一点点，明明可以产出奶汁，李东赫却从来没有对着cocotwo把衣服掀起来过。涨奶的时候很疼，白天会用挤奶器挤出来，睡觉之前李敏亨都会像婴儿一样趴在李东赫的胸口吮吸，很羞耻，李东赫用胳膊挡着自己的脸，李敏亨用手指搓着李东赫的乳头，手指上也水渍渍的，上面是淡白色。为了缓和李东赫擅自跟cocotwo拉远的关系，李敏亨不止一次地跟李东赫商量过这个问题，“亲自喂他吧东赫？”这样的话说过很多遍了，哪怕直接把孩子抱过来，李东赫也只是冷着脸转过身去，两个月的时间里几乎没有看过一次婴儿的脸，只是回过头去无数次看见抱着孩子的李敏亨脸上露出了痛苦的样子。  
“为什么不能接受他呢？怀孕的时候不是很爱他吗？”  
像白色的小花一样站在阳台的门里，李东赫的手摸着阳台玻璃，他没有回答李敏亨的问题，只说：“我可以去阳台坐一会儿吗？”  
李敏亨的声音变软了：“太冷了，冬天到了，感冒了怎么办，等哪天出太阳了再去吧。”  
能看见玻璃外面冬天里独有的灰白色的天，到处都是乌秃秃的一片，也能听见风的声音，的确是太冷了，李东赫哦了一声又听见李敏亨说：“不是我们的孩子吗？”  
李东赫装哑巴，他一直往窗外看着，一句话都不说。  
“已经两个月了东赫。”李敏亨想伸手摸摸李东赫的后背，李东赫却忽然惊慌地退后了一步。  
“为什么连我都躲。”  
“……”  
“李东赫，说话。”  
身体侧开了一些，就像不知道身边有人一样，李东赫逃避着小声哼起了歌。  
李敏亨又盯着李东赫看了一会儿，然后狠狠地转过身去，他拿了桌子上cocotwo没喝完的奶粉，摸着奶瓶已经凉了，奶嘴被李敏亨拧了下来，他把开着口的奶瓶举到了李东赫的鼻子下面。李东赫感觉有点难受，很恶心，马上就想干呕了，不是闻到奶粉就会过敏这种有点可笑的事，在11月22号那天以后，关于cocotwo的一切他都开始过敏了。很多次地想着，如果没有cocotwo，如果没有他，如果不是因为他们，李敏亨现在会过着什么样的日子呢？他所记得的那天，直到现在的两个月后都没有忘记的cocotwo出生的那天，也是他第一次那么清晰地感觉到死亡的日子。可是不能怪cocotwo吧，不应该去怪罪一个连意识都没有的孩子，是他和李敏亨的意识创造了cocotwo。在两个人结婚的初始，还没有相爱却快乐的时候创造了这个孩子，没有在爱里诞生的孩子只会给父母带来无尽的痛苦，从他开始孕吐之后就一次又一次地被证明了。  
最近看着李敏亨的后背总觉得变窄了，在十九岁就显现出了可怜的样子。创造cocotwo的人有错，是他和李敏亨，可是又怎么能去怪李敏亨呢，一直以来什么都给了他，被这样的他拖累着的李敏亨。李东赫很清楚自己是怎样的人，所以也知道以后还会再继续这样拖累下去，每一天都在被这些事情撕扯，身体也是，在靠近李敏亨的时候会变成喜怒无常的人，一会儿渴求着爱，一会儿又帮李敏亨把自己推开。  
婴儿奶粉不是很甜，但是很香，李东赫很讨厌这种味道，李敏亨却使劲把奶瓶塞到他的嘴边，李东赫退到无处退了，坐在地上的时候李敏亨还是不肯放过他，动作强硬却声音温柔地哄着他：“东赫，闻闻看，宝宝身上的味道。”  
“不要……讨厌……”  
“东赫，不是真的讨厌，为什么会讨厌呢，怎么不告诉我？”  
“讨厌，特别讨厌。”  
李敏亨做了一件很好笑的事，喝到嘴里也好，倒在手上也好，他偏偏把奶瓶里凉掉的奶粉从头上浇下来，已经不太多了，但还是从他的头顶顺着脸蛋淌到了衣服上。奶粉的味道散开，比刚才更浓了，李东赫又条件反射地捂住嘴想吐。他坐在地上，李敏亨跪在他的面前，明明应该很好笑的，如果是半年前，李东赫一定会抱着肚子笑个不停，可是现在连稍微扯扯嘴角都做不到。那双眼睛怎么会这样呢，脸上都是湿漉漉的他闻见就想吐的婴儿奶粉，一边说着“这样的话是不是也讨厌我了”一边用充满了难过的眼睛看着他。李东赫哆嗦着手靠近了李敏亨，乳白色从李敏亨的刘海上像雨滴一样掉了下来，李东赫的眼泪也跟着落下来了。  
他轻轻摸了摸李敏亨的头发，用手拨弄了两下，李敏亨像当初活着的cococo一样，听话地仰脸等着李东赫抚摸。李东赫爬到茶几前拿了纸，又回来给李敏亨擦头发，本来很慢也很怯地动作着，却在李敏亨笑着对他哭的时候疯了似地用力起来。他给李敏亨擦着脸，纸很快就湿透了，奶粉被擦干净之后还有李敏亨不断掉在脸上的眼泪，怎么也擦不完，李东赫的手也被沾湿了。  
“不要讨厌他。”李敏亨说，“那是我们的孩子。”  
李东赫摇头：“我感觉不到，感觉不到我对他的爱，也感觉不到他是我们的孩子。”  
“是因为这个原因所以不喜欢他吗？”  
李东赫又摇了头。  
“那是因为什么呢？”  
“因为他，也因为我，敏亨太痛苦了，跟我说实话吧敏亨，是不是太痛苦了？”  
“没有。”  
“告诉我实话吧，别藏着了，越是这样我就越难受。”  
“那好吧东赫。”  
“嗯，说吧。”  
“太痛了。”李敏亨把李东赫的脑袋压在自己的肩膀上说了一次又一次，“真的太痛了，可是，要怎么才能让东赫知道我是自愿的呢……”  
李东赫还是摇头。  
“本身就是很疼的不是吗东赫，你以前呢，说过我们最开始在一起的时候总是高兴的，可是后来为什么开始充满痛苦了呢？”李东赫趴在李敏亨的肩膀上，出了很多的汗，脸和身体都是湿淋淋的，他听见李敏亨用平时哄cocotwo时那样柔软的声音对他说着话，“哪有不痛苦的爱呢东赫。”  
“以后会越来越糟的。”李东赫说。  
李敏亨没再说话了，他不知道该怎么说，只是搂着李东赫的身体晃来晃去。李东赫有点累了，他否认cocotwo的同时也在否定着自己，18岁的时候想着自己的人生不应该是这样的，19岁的开端想的却是李敏亨好像不应该跟他一起过这样的人生。李敏亨抱着他摇晃的感觉很像是在轻轻摆荡的摇篮里，这段时间连离开李敏亨的想法都有过，可他又怎么会不知道，这一生里像李敏亨这样的摇篮自己再也不会遇到了。

最近家里多了很多箱子，里面装着的几乎都是婴儿用品，有爸妈送来的，也有李敏亨自己买的。很多东西现在用不上，都堆在cocotwo暂时还没住进去的婴儿房里。只有摇篮被李敏亨装扮的五颜六色，还挂上了玩具铃铛，因为育儿书上说要多给婴儿看各种颜色听各种声音。李敏亨买了很多育儿书，每天都按照书上说的从早忙到晚，李东赫让他把孩子送到爸妈家里，他不愿意。李东赫说让爸妈过来，李敏亨还是不愿意，索性李东赫也不管了。好像很久都没遇见过晴朗的日子了，李东赫也随着阴沉的天气浑噩起来，好像一辈子都打算如此，他每天都躺在床上把身体裹在被子里，开着空调的房间很热，但他还是总觉得冷。听着从家里各个地方传来的孩子哭声还有李敏亨跑来跑去的脚步声，他醒来又睡了，再次醒来之后没有任何改变，一切都在重复，就像永远地停在某一天一样不断地循环着。  
不清楚究竟是不是梦，睡觉的日子里总是很难分清梦和现实，尤其是在终日合着窗帘也没有开灯的卧室里。偶尔感觉到李敏亨走进来在他的身边躺一会儿，然后又像被孩子的哭声索了命一样迅速离开了。也偶尔能听见李敏亨蹲在床边叫他的名字，“东赫啊，东赫啊……”脸上也感觉很累，好像是因为太久保持着同一个表情所以始终紧绷着。在听见李敏亨叫自己的名字之前似乎始终都维持着相同的表情和动作做着梦，梦里是黑灰色的一片，是在晚上的海边，挂着夜色的天上像被豁开了巨大的口子，猛然从里面漏出了黑色，那些黑色倾巢而落又掉进了海里，浸着他和李敏亨无数愿望的海水也变黑了。  
叫着他名字的李敏亨也可能是梦里的画面，那双手在他的脸上摸来摸去，像把皱巴巴的纸揉开那样，李东赫觉得自己的脸终于舒展开了。“好好睡吧，但是总这样也不行吧。”他又听见李敏亨说话了，然后是很轻很轻的音乐声，忽远忽近的，也不知道是催眠曲还是摇篮曲，在那样的声音里他又觉得身体下沉，好像再次陷入了不会醒过来的梦，李东赫一次又一次地放任自己丧失精神，他知道自己在逃避什么。  
又做梦了，还是听见李敏亨叫他的名字，应该是梦的，因为李东赫好不容易撑开了沉重的眼皮却没有看见李敏亨。窗帘还是紧闭着，但好像跟现实不是同一个季节，平时总能听见呜呜的孩子一样哭着的风声，这次却很安静，一直陪着他的很轻的音乐声却仍然存在着，可房间里都变了样子，不知道什么时候突然多出了一张蓝色的小桌子，上面坐着一只毛茸茸的小熊，当当当，像是敲门的声音，小熊往前走了几步，一个系着蝴蝶结的小盒子跳到了桌子上。  
“什么啊，谁给我的礼物吗？”小熊说，它看着盒子上面，“上面还写了什么。”  
小熊读了起来：“亲爱的东赫，这是一年前我们一起制作的礼物，要好好地打开，知道吗。”  
小熊紧张地来回踱步，它担心着：“不会是那个吧？我还没有做好准备呢……哎呀不管了，既然都送到我身边来了，当然要好好地打开，那么，我数三二一了，三……二……一……！”  
“……妈妈？”盒子里跳出了一只很小的卷头发的洋娃娃。  
李东赫嘟囔了一句：“什么啊，乱叫妈妈，小熊的孩子当然是小熊……”  
接着小熊就和李东赫说了一模一样的话，然后它转身走了，走到了蓝色的桌子边上背对着小孩子生气似的坐了下来。  
“妈妈，什么时候才会让我变成小熊呢？爸爸说了，只有妈妈才能让我变成小熊。”  
小熊没说话。  
“因为我让爸爸受伤了吗？爸爸说没关系的。”  
小熊不再说话了，回答的人变成了李东赫。  
他说：“……怎么会没关系呢。”  
“是爸爸说的，他不是也告诉过妈妈很多次了吗？”  
“不该是这样的……”  
“还有一句爸爸没有说过的话，他让我告诉妈妈，妈妈要听吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“爸爸说，他是一个幸福的人。”  
“……”  
“遇见东赫之后的每一天都是，永远都是。”  
李东赫安静了一会儿，然后抬手捂住了眼睛：“可是本来可以更好的不是吗？”  
“后悔遇见爸爸了吗？”  
“没有。”李东赫摇头，“你不知道，他救了我。”  
“……救了你吗？”  
“如果没有遇到他，我不能想象，我一个人生活的日子，所以我很难过，带给他这样的人生，我很难过。”  
忽然从远处传来了孩子的哭声，小熊和小孩子忽然都不见了，一张纸板立在了桌子上，上面写着“下次见。”婴儿的哭声越来越大，李东赫又想躲进被子里去了，可一双手盖在了他的眼睛上，像结束了一场电影，眼前变黑了，李敏亨说：“不强迫你了，东赫睡吧。”

电话里妈妈问李东赫：“敏亨说你最近病了，发烧了？”  
“嗯，感冒一周了，总是在床上躺着，做了很多梦。”  
“还是不喜欢你儿子吗？”  
“……嗯。”李东赫停顿了，“妈，我觉得我再也好不了了，为什么会变成这样呢？”  
“最近有出去转转吗？”  
“没有，单独出去的话，看见很多人还是觉得紧张。”  
“那也要努力才行，东赫啊，心结是不是太多了？”  
“妈，有时候我甚至想……我是不是已经死了？”  
“胡说什么。”  
李东赫哗啦啦地倒出了自己的心情:“就像鬼一样没有办法正常跟别人交流，只有在自己的家里才能普通的生活。这种情况有多久了呢，从高中被人欺负之后吧，我胆子太小了对不对，只是被人围起来打过几次就害怕成这样了，很怕受伤也很怕死，也很害怕敏亨受伤出事，所以才会一直过不去这道坎的。无论敏亨怎么说，我都知道以后我和那个孩子会给敏亨的人生带来很多痛苦，很后悔生下孩子，可是呢妈妈，是我的错，不喜欢孩子也不喜欢自己，但也知道不应该这样，所以更不能面对他们了。”

逐渐开始安静了，李东赫更加沉默寡言，李敏亨还是自己忙着孩子，白天要照顾，晚上还要不停地起夜冲奶粉。这是一种不应该有的默契，两个人都慢慢不太和对方说话了。cocotwo一晚上要醒四五次，每次都会大声啼哭，李敏亨把有关cocotwo的所有东西都收进了婴儿房，还给了李东赫一副耳塞，尽量不让他感觉到cocotwo的存在。李敏亨和cocotwo日夜生活在婴儿房，cocotwo睡在摇篮里，李敏亨睡在地上。照顾出生不久的婴儿是一件又烦又累的事，李敏亨半夜被吵醒的时候也很想发脾气，可是没有人听他发脾气。走出婴儿房的时候觉得很累，路过自己和李东赫的房间去倒水的时候觉得更累了。在抱着被子搬去婴儿房的那天下午，他跟李东赫说，那就这样吧。然后的确就这样过去了一星期，李敏亨累的连话都不想说，明明一直和平着，家里却像是吵过架的气氛。本来觉得自己懂得李东赫的心情，所以一直忍耐着也心痛着，可是后来什么方法都用完了，什么话都说过了，却还是什么都没有变好，李敏亨再不知道该怎么做了，就像他对李东赫说的话，就这样吧，那就这样吧。  
也是需要呼吸的，快要喘不过气来了，可还是逼着自己不要呼吸，在这样的生活里毫无喘息之余，为了不让自己觉得难过和生气，但就是又难过又生气，气李东赫到现在都不能接受cocotwo，也气他为什么一直不断地掉进那些情绪里。还对自己生气，生气的地方很多，可是又太难过了，难过的是让他生气的一切都是因为李东赫太爱他了，可是怎么办呢，李敏亨觉得自己也好爱李东赫，所以不强迫他了，给东赫妈妈打电话的时候却听见了一定要让东赫长大这样的话。之前拜托帮忙找兼职工作的大四学长说有一家小公司的老板出差，想临时找一个年轻的英语翻译，因为是放假期间想着没什么事，学长直接替李敏亨答应了，连推辞的机会都没有。李敏亨不敢给自己家里打电话，怕妈妈又来找事，这两个月就连李东赫的情况都瞒的好好的，所以只好在电话里告诉了东赫妈妈，他要离开两天一夜，本来是想让东赫妈妈过来帮忙带孩子的，东赫妈妈却说直接把cocotwo留给李东赫就行。  
“不要总惯着他。”  
“妈，我不放心。”  
“敏亨，知道吗，东赫也要长大的。”  
“妈，可是……”  
“孩子生下来就不用管了吗？无论怎么样还是要好好养大的，总要给他们相处的机会。”  
“……我明天上午十点走妈，那白天……白天让李东赫和孩子在家，晚上睡觉之前妈还是过来看看吧。”  
“知道了，对了敏亨，该给孩子起名字了，过几天跟李东赫想想，总不能大名就叫cocotwo。”  
“好。”  
也不管李东赫听不听，在临走之前李敏亨把怎么冲奶粉怎么换尿布还有一些他想得到的突然情况解决方法都告诉了李东赫，还写在了本子上。本子放在李东赫面前，李东赫在沙发上坐着也没拒绝，李敏亨松了口气之后又叮嘱：“有事先给妈打电话，然后发短信告诉我。”  
李东赫稍微点了一下头。  
在李敏亨推着小箱子离开的时候，外面起了很大的风，风几乎是把门砸进了门框里，声音很大，cocotwo被吓哭了，李东赫的耳朵还没从关门声里缓过劲来，他不顾cocotwo的哭声，只是看着已经关好的门，叫了一声敏亨，没有回应，“李敏亨？”回答他的只有大哭的cocotwo。  
李东赫已经忘了李敏亨有多久没离开他了，cocotwo出生的第二天李敏亨从市医院到妇幼医院之后就再没跟他身处过两个空间。一想到医院，不幸的记忆再次涌起，像迅速聚集的雾一样把李东赫的身体裹住。怎么会忘不掉那一天呢，怎么会呢，李东赫紧闭着眼睛蹲到了地上，还用手捂着耳朵想要隔绝孩子的哭声，可是一点用处都没有，他不能封住任何东西。表面上看起来没什么，他把所有的情绪都装在箱子里了，就连李敏亨抱着cocotwo一直在他身边转来转去也没什么关系，那些情绪只能从猫眼那么大的小孔里望见一点了，总有些错觉，以为这些好像就是全部，可是随着关门声的响起，箱子被震碎了，李东赫才发现自己没有好起来，他一点都没有好起来。  
李东赫做了一件事，把cocotwo独自扔在了家里然后自己去了海边，一直到晚上东赫妈妈过来他都没回去。小婴儿把嗓子哭哑了，摇篮里一片狼藉，到处都不见李东赫的影子，连手机也没带，妈妈没出去找李东赫，也没给李敏亨打电话。进门的时候她很诧异，到处都干干净净的，只有摇篮被放到了客厅里，直到她推开了婴儿房的门，被子在地上叠都没叠，扔在旁边乱糟糟堆着的李敏亨的衣服上都是干掉的奶渍，房间的阳台上却挂着很多洗好的cocotwo的小衣服。房间不小，但是看起来很拥挤，因为有关孩子的一切都在这里了。  
东赫妈妈把cocotwo抱走了，留给李东赫的纸条压在手机下面，上面写着：孩子不想要就别要了。  
走的时候是上午，李东赫晚上才回来，他认出了纸条上妈妈的笔迹，然后往四周望着，除了他自己，这个家里谁都没有了。  
他不敢接李敏亨打来的电话，只是坐在床上把腿埋在了膝盖上。许久不曾透过光的窗帘终于被拉开了缝隙，可因为是晚上，房间里比外面亮多了，能感觉到的，屋里的光一点点往外逃走的样子，时间也是这么消失的，在这样的两天一夜里无人问津，直到李敏亨回来他还是半死不活地躺在床上。李敏亨把箱子立在床边，李东赫眯起眼睛看了他一眼，然后李敏亨就把他从床上抱起来了，一步一步地走到海边，他把衣服脱下来铺在地上让李东赫坐在上面，然后看着李东赫说：“我走之前跟你说了晚上妈会来吧？”  
李东赫不说话，他一直不说话，耳朵里只有李敏亨发着抖的声音。  
“李东赫，我就让你照顾他一个白天。”  
“我说了很多次没关系吧？李东赫。”  
“我已经……把什么话都说了。”  
“你告诉我到底要怎么办呢？”  
李敏亨蹲在李东赫的脚边，摇摇晃晃的，像埋在沙子里的没有根的小草。快要撑不住了，想说的话有很多很多，但好像说不出来全部，可是也不能只哄着李东赫了，太辛苦了，他和李东赫都不能再这样迷路了。  
“本来不应该说这种话的，可是总想问问你，为什么不肯为我想想……真的不该说这种话，可是快要不行了，李东赫，我是爱你，我好爱你，所以尽力做着大人，但人是没办法突然长大的，我也会觉得没办法，对你没办法，对孩子没办法，对一切都没办法。你却只会问我，敏亨啊，因为我和孩子，过的很痛苦吧。我说对，很痛苦。然后呢？把孩子推给我，自己变得半死不活就是你让我不痛苦的方法了吗？难道在我们之间不是只有两条路吗？分开和好好生活……我们总不能分开吧，所以为什么不好好生活呢？为什么不肯也不能帮帮我呢，甚至连试都不愿意试，把两个月的我们孩子自己扔在家里，然后呢，我就不痛苦了吗？”  
“太痛苦了李东赫，不要折磨我了，我真的快死了，东赫啊……”李敏亨从地上捡了两块小石头，慢慢站起来往前走了几步，他对着海，就像他们平时许愿那样，两块石头远远地扔进海里，李敏亨却什么愿望都没说。

回家之后李敏亨睡了一天一夜，醒来又是平时应该睡觉的时间。李东赫不在，他爬起来出了卧室，看见东赫妈妈抱着cocotwo坐在沙发上，李东赫站在旁边穿着一身白睡衣。他看了李东赫一眼，睡前在海边的晚上他记得清清楚楚，他对着脆弱的李东赫生气了。小心翼翼地站到李东赫旁边，总还觉得困倦，但是有些饿，厨房里有一桶吃了一半的泡面，看来李东赫也不知道多久没正经吃过些东西了。东赫妈妈是回来送孩子的，李敏亨醒了之后没过一会儿妈妈就走了。李敏亨想去厨房随便做点吃的，问李东赫想吃什么，李东赫有些拘谨地说了句都可以。  
站在厨房里李敏亨总是自己把手往后伸着捶后背，脖子也很僵，晃来晃去地转了半天，李东赫看见之后问他:“很累吗？”  
“还行。”  
“这两天……顺利吗？”  
“挺好的。”  
李敏亨抱着胳膊盯着锅里煮面的水，李东赫突然伸手在李敏亨的肩膀上捏了捏，然后是脖子和后背：“睡了那么久，一会儿还能睡着吗？”  
“还是很困呢，眼睛快睁不开了。”  
李东赫像个撒娇的小姑娘一样蹭到前面去看李敏亨的脸，是不太精神，还是昏昏欲睡的。他摸了摸李敏亨很薄的眼皮，这样的动作让李敏亨闭上了眼睛，好像马上就能睡着一样，李敏亨的呼吸平稳着。李东赫知道最近他和李敏亨之间一直蔓延着冷战一样的气氛，很久没有好好地看一看李敏亨了，比去年瘦了好多，脸颊都有些干瘪了，可是表情很平和，在他的抚摸下像一只快要安睡的小动物一样保持着平和的样子，接着李东赫也变成了小动物，他讨好般地舔了舔李敏亨的嘴唇，很敏感，有些痒，李敏亨笑了起来，然后跟李东赫久违地接了吻。  
很久没接吻了，却感觉不到陌生，甚至能记起之前的很多次，上一次，上上次，第一次，后来，那些记忆充满了李东赫的眼皮，在闭上眼睛本应该一片黑色的眼睛里铺展开了这样那样的画面……原来是这样，让李敏亨不痛苦的方法，只是接吻就会表现出幸福的样子，像小狗一样容易满足。原来不是梦，那天躺在床上听见蓝色桌子上的小洋娃娃说，李敏亨在遇见李东赫之后的每一天都是幸福的人。又想起来李敏亨一天前在海边绝望地问着为什么不能好好生活呢。李东赫也问着自己，为什么不能好好生活呢？好像很难，但似乎已经知道方法了，不让李敏亨的人生变糟糕的方法，在他身边好好地长大吧，可以让李敏亨永远幸福也和他一起消磨着痛苦。没有人可以被允许永远停留在某一天，而一直困住李东赫的那天，2001年的11月22日，虽然也充满着难过的回忆，可为什么忘了呢，那天里他们的第一个孩子出生，让他和李敏亨的爱在这世上得以延续，那也是李东赫和李敏亨可以永远活在这个世界上的日子。  
“一会儿回卧室睡觉吧，还舒服点。”李东赫说。  
“cocotwo怎么办？”  
“摇篮，放在旁边吧。”  
“那你戴好耳塞吧。”  
“好。”  
晚上上床之后李东赫很乖地平躺着，耳朵里塞着耳塞。房间里只开了壁灯，李敏亨把cocotwo哄睡之后才翻身爬上了床，李东赫看见李敏亨的嘴唇在动，却听不见他在说什么，伸手把耳塞取了下来，李敏亨又问了一次：“还涨奶吗？”  
“嗯。”  
李敏亨把被子掀开了，然后是李东赫的上衣。  
肚子上的疤，微微隆起的胸口，都是把cocotwo带来这个世界的证明，李敏亨来回亲亲，最后含住了李东赫的乳头。  
李敏亨像婴儿一样的姿势让李东赫笑起来了，他又想起了为了哄他而用小熊和小洋娃娃编故事的那天，是李敏亨用着孩子的声音叫他妈妈，最后出现的纸板上写着“下次见”，可李东赫再也没看见那两个小玩偶了，他问李敏亨：“后面的故事呢？”  
李敏亨从李东赫的胸前抬起头：“什么？”  
“那只小熊。”  
“不知道，不知道后面的故事。”  
“哦。”李东赫放下了自己的衣服，“不给吃了。”  
李敏亨又给他盖好被子，两个人紧靠着躺在一起，李东赫有些困了，在睡着之前听见李敏亨问他：“东赫，后面的故事呢？”  
是想说什么的，可是困的什么都说不出来，李东赫就这么睡着了。也不知道过了多久，他被cocotwo的哭声吵醒了，身边的李敏亨还在睡，是太累了吧，李东赫在床头柜上摸到了自己的耳塞，这次他把耳塞塞进了李敏亨的耳朵里，然后第一次抱起了摇篮里的孩子。  
李东赫抱着cocotwo离开了房间，打开客厅的灯转来转去的，应该是饿了，要去烧水冲奶粉，可是一点经验都没有，几勺奶粉来着，李东赫抱着婴儿翻着前两天李敏亨写给他的本子。孩子又小又软，抱孩子的姿势也不对，cocotwo更激烈地哭了起来，李东赫有些慌了，差点又把孩子放下了，可最后还是抿着嘴唇搂紧了，小孩子总往他的怀里钻，好像知道他是妈妈一样。李东赫忽然想起来是不用冲奶粉的，他稍微颤抖着手掀起了衣服。  
孩子很小，看着脸的话，有些模糊，但好像真的有些像李敏亨，也有些像他，还是第一次认真地看，因为他们才来到了这个世界上，带着爱，也继承着爱，这是他们的孩子，也是李东赫和李敏亨合二为一的生命。  
他对cocotwo说着话：“之前对不起，在这个世界上生活很辛苦，所以也很谢谢你能来。”  
cocotwo喝着奶好像要睡着了，他当然听不懂李东赫在说什么，可李东赫还是对他说了很多：“宝宝，我给你讲个故事吧。”他给cocotwo讲了小熊的故事。后面呢，又想起了李敏亨在睡着之前问他的话，东赫，后面的故事呢？  
“最后。”李东赫说，他始终看着cocotwo。  
“最后，我把你变成小熊了。”  
他抱着cocotwo走到墙边，几个月前画在上面的李敏亨动物一家还好好地生活在那里，小熊旁边的礼物盒子上还是打着问号。  
李东赫又说了一次，“我把你变成小熊了。”  
“没有很晚吧？所以以后……还会叫我妈妈吧？”


End file.
